Even Then
by rcious
Summary: Picking up where I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness leaves off, Peyton is shaken by the events of that night and her friends want to help her cope.
1. Chapter 1

Even Then

Note: Above all relationships or friendships, Breyton is my favorite. They were friends before the show started and their friendship has been a constant for both of them. Now, with all the drama going on with Team Brooke and Team Peyton, which I refuse to choose a side on, I figured I'd get back to the basics and the bonds that do exist between the characters since they were kids that's being downplayed in an attempt to get us fans to pick a side. And on that long-winded note, on with the story.

I do not own One Tree Hill…I'd rather own two tree hills myself although I don't know what a tree hill classifies as anyway. Is it a hill that has a lot of trees on it?

Peyton did tell Brooke she liked Lucas, but that's all she said. The slap did happen, Brooke did point to Lucas' name under the door in anger, and told Peyton not to talk to her, pretty much like their fight on the show except for a few details. And other than that, pretty much everything up to this point has happened on the show with a few little changes, so post 'I Love You, But I Choose Darkness,' is where it starts. Oh, no one is pregnant either.

Lucas and her new real brother, she remembered being told, were talking to the police downstairs in the living room. She crept up the stairs leaving the hot chocolate that had long since turned cold since Lucas had brought it to her as she sat numbly on the couch. She slowly walked down the hall, still hesitant despite the fact that the police had thoroughly checked the house. And as if there weren't enough photographs in her room, it was being photographed for evidence by forensics. But as she came to stand in the doorway silently, the detective she knew from the shooting incident noticed her and ushered everyone out.

The same detective Brooke had run from her hospital room when she'd come back from arguing with a nurse about visiting hours. Brooke had followed after the fleeing nurse determined to convince her she was as much family as if by blood, sparing a quick smile and nod of 'I'm handling this' to Peyton before going into Cheer Nazi lecture mode causing a laugh to escape Peyton with a shake of the head at her best friend.

And the detective had only gotten a few questions out before Brooke had forced him out of the room, she'd never seen Brooke manhandle a guy in such a non-romantic, serious way before. She pushed him right out the door, slamming the door in his face with a satisfied grin.

As she turned back, Peyton sat laughing despite her teary gaze and Brooke's grin faded as she rushed over to sit beside her best friend on the lumpy hospital bed, clasping their hands together. "Aww, Buddy" Brooke cooed sympathetically, as Peyton looked up wiping one side of her face of the tears that had fallen as Brooke got the other with her free hand.

Peyton looked up gratefully, forcing a small smile as she tried to joke, "Thanks, his suit was hurting my eyes, I thought they got rid of tweed suits years ago." And Brooke had laughed, not missing the pain in Peyton's eyes, but going along with her friend's attempt at lightening the mood for now and added, "They did, but there are just those immune to the sickness, I guess" and Peyton had grinned as Brooke squeezed her hand, her knowing eyes looking back at her.

Brooke had not left her side the entire time she'd been in the hospital. Her father did his best when he got there three days later to be there for her, but it was just too hard for him to be in the hospital again after her mother's death. She'd understood when he'd only stop by for an hour or so before leaving Peyton to Brooke who would wink at her father and reassure him that Peyton was in good hands with her. And her father would nod in gratitude that his daughter had such a good friend.

Brooke was the one that only left the hospital when Peyton was asleep or knocked out on pain medication. She was the one that watched Peyton writhe in pain when the medication just didn't numb the pain. The one that endured countless hours of horrible talk shows and TV movies, telling jokes and mocking parts to make it more bearable. When Peyton would jolt awake from a nightmare, Brooke was always there holding her hand and assuaging her worry with cooed words and quiet reassurances.

And she'd been there for Brooke too. She'd hold Brooke as she cried over the guilt she had for losing Peyton in the school and not being there for her. And Peyton would tell Brooke how thankful she was that Brooke had gotten out of the school when she had, how it had helped her knowing she was safe. And every time Brooke would look at her with glassy eyes remembering that fateful day, Peyton would tell Brooke she was okay as many times as it took for Brooke to believe it.

And as Peyton came out of her daze, she realized that Brooke wouldn't be here this time. And as she looked down at the blood covered lawn from her spot in the room, she teared up with the knowledge. And she actually smiled sadly at that, if Brooke stayed away than she knew that Derek, or whatever his stalker-ass name was, would have no reason to try anything with her, she wasn't a threat.

Peyton had heard the murmured words about the prostitute's striking resemblance to herself and the crazed words spoken to her as she'd been pinned violently against the wall. 'Threats' that was what everyone in her life was to him, people that needed to be removed to get to her. And the fact that she'd spent more time in reality the last couple weeks with "Derek" than with Lucas or anyone else that summer made her cringe. And as morbid a thought as it was, how sad it was that there was only one person that had posed any threat to the guy, not a boyfriend or her father, but the now wounded Lucas downstairs.

Brooke's words rang through her head, "Your I love you's send people to their grave." But, this one time, Peyton knew how wrong Brooke was, how untrue her words were. It was the ones who loved her that ended up hurt, not the people she cared about that got hurt, and Peyton hated herself for that. Her moms, Jake, Lucas, even Nathan. And Brooke had gotten hurt the most, and it was mostly Peyton's fault and she knew it. Brooke had suffered the most at her hands, and Peyton was happy for Brooke that she'd walked away despite the fact that she missed Brooke more than she ever could imagine.

If Brooke didn't care, didn't love her, she couldn't get hurt and that's all that Peyton wanted for Brooke, she'd been hurt enough despite the tough exterior that her best friend exuded. And as she'd said to Brooke years ago, she "may not be Brooke's best friend anymore but she was still hers." And it was still true, despite the fact that Brooke was now buddy-buddy with Rachel, and her friendship with Haley was as strong as ever, Peyton still thought about a thousand things a day to say to Brooke, to joke about or talk about during class, only to realize she could only hold them in regretfully. And each time she did she hated herself for the fact that she could say all those things, do all those things, if she hadn't ruined it.

She knew it was a mistake as soon as the words left her mouth wrong, she liked Lucas sure, but she loved Brooke and the bond they had so much more. She loved Lucas as the best friend that he had come to be, but there was only one person that she loved more than anything in her life to this point, and that was her best friend. Brooke was everything Peyton had ever needed all rolled into one. She was protective like a parent, caring and gentle like a mother, forward and blunt like a brother, and the best friend that a girl could have. And for a long time it was all that the two of them had needed, each other. They were each other's family and friends wrapped into one and since they lacked that with their blood relatives, they'd never thought that that relationship wouldn't be there.

But Peyton felt the lose of Brooke since her stupid mistake. She felt it every time she looked at her closet and saw Brooke's familiar handwriting staring back at her. She'd tried to paint over it so she wasn't always reminded, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. It felt like if she did, it would mean the end of her and Brooke. And although they weren't friends anymore, some part of her thought that the words still being there meant their friendship still existed. That those words kept what they used to have still alive, it was pathetic when she really thought about it, but it was that hope that what was keeping her going. Her friendship with Brooke had been the one thing in her life that she could always count on.

Peyton had distanced herself from Lucas after the wedding, she'd told him she wasn't in love with him like she wished she'd been able to tell Brooke. She told him they needed to stay away from each other if either of their relationships with Brooke had a chance of surviving. And with Brooke not talking to her and being so upset, she couldn't get the chance to clarify despite her numerous attempts. And the only times Peyton saw Brooke anymore she was with someone and when she would try and talk to her, Brooke wouldn't respond. She'd get shot down viciously by Rachel or regretfully by Haley and Mouth.

It was why she'd taken so readily to finding her brother. Spending all her time with him would take up the time she would have normally spent with her friends, which was quite a lot. It had felt good to have someone that wasn't on Brooke or her side, but someone who just wanted to talk regardless of what was going on between her and Brooke. Jake had been there the first time her and Brooke had taken opposite sides against each other, and so when Derek had shown up, she'd seen him as someone that could be that person for her this time. Now, she wished she'd just wallowed in her own misery, it would have been less painful.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the last couple weeks, Lucas knew that Peyton needed someone. But also didn't push Brooke after being told the reason she wasn't talking to Peyton. He didn't want to cause more trouble. He'd enlisted Nathan and Haley's help but with all they were going through already along with Brooke's ever growing friendship with Haley, he ended up seeing Peyton more than anyone else.

Peyton had allowed Lucas to go to the store on Brooke's birthday because she wanted "hope that their friendship could survive" and if Lucas could get Brooke to start talking to her, she would gladly try and get Brooke back with Lucas. But while Lucas hadn't noticed when they were leaving, Peyton had seen Brooke.

And as she slightly stopped her walk and started to call out, Brooke had shook her head at Peyton to say nothing like she'd done every time she'd seen Peyton lately, Lucas or not. And when she pulled out Lucas' "gift" and he was looking at it, Peyton slowed and put a box gently on the car she recognized to be Rachel's, mouthing a "Happy Birthday" to Brooke. And although Brooke never verbally acknowledged seeing Peyton on her birthday, Peyton found a note with familiar handwriting on the edge of her nightstand the next morning with a Hugs laying on top of it.

Brooke hadn't forgiven her for her confession to Lucas in the library and definitely not the kiss, shot or not, Peyton had done it. It still counted, it still happened. She couldn't help but think that their friendship really was over this time. There was no coming back from all the hurt.

And although Brooke had thanked her in the note she'd written Peyton, she hadn't gotten so much as a glance of acknowledgment from Brooke unless it was to diss her and even the digs were ceasing in fire and intensity. Brooke didn't need her anymore. Brooke had shown other people how great a friend she could be while Peyton had been spending all her time sulking and befriending a violent stalker.

Brooke saw how Peyton was distanced from everyone, even Lucas was barely speaking to Peyton anymore. She could see by the look on Lucas' face every time he saw Peyton that it been her doing. And despite her unfriendly feelings for Peyton, she wondered and sometimes even worried about exactly who was there for her friend.

For a split second she had felt grateful when she saw Peyton walk in with the mysterious blonde hottie, only to be blinded by her rage moments later. She'd gone and kissed him impulsively, wanting to hurt Peyton. And when Peyton's face held no anger, the next time she saw Peyton she made sure she made it count. However, even she had to admit that she regretted her words, she should have never brought Peyton's mom into the situation.

She'd witnessed how words about her mother affected Peyton since they were kids, since Peyton had lost part of herself. She'd seen her friend get into physical fights with people, guys twice her size, because of an off-handed remark that disrespected the memory of Peyton's mom. So as soon as the vile words left her mouth, Brooke had been expecting Peyton's fist to come flying at her face and crashing her to the floor, it never came though. Peyton had stayed calm, too eerily calm in Brooke's opinion, and just stared ahead like she'd never heard it.

Brooke knew that Peyton had heard exactly what she'd said though, Peyton's eyes showed the pain and the fire that the words had caused. Brooke didn't miss her jaw clenching and the painfully tight, balled up hands of her friend as she walked away. Brooke wanted to apologize as soon as the words had left her mouth, not even thinking, "blinded by rage and cocktails" as she'd told Peyton once before when she'd sicked the psycho Nikki beast on Peyton.

She couldn't take back what she said as much as her love for Peyton begged for it. It was a mistake, a line she never should have crossed. A line she never thought she would ever cross, angry or not. Oh course she hadn't meant it, but her vitrolic words seemed to spew out whenever she saw Peyton, despite the fact that it was Lucas she was really mad at. Peyton had just hurt her, and her disappointment in her friend kept her from directing her rage on the right person.

Brooke cringed when she thought about some of the comments she'd been making lately, words that she knew would cut Peyton through the heart like a knife, intentionally using the things painful to Peyton to make her feel like Brooke was feeling.

After the shooting everything changed, Brooke saw her life for the first time in a long while. When it came to who she was more scared for, it wasn't Lucas. The guy she was "madly" in love with wasn't her main concern when she was stuck outside the school watching for any sign of hope. She had tried to tell herself it was the guilt of losing Peyton in the hallway, but couldn't shake the feeling that that it was something else. It had only been when Lucas blurted out the details of what had happened in the library that she really saw why.

The way that Lucas acted as a boyfriend to her paled in comparison to the friend he was. To the friend that Peyton was to her. Brooke had always expected it to change over time with Lucas, like if they had enough history and things they went through together to bond them they'd find it, but it never happened. Lucas didn't seem to want her. Hell, at times he acted like she was just a nuisance, desecrating who he was. And despite the mistakes Peyton had made, she was still the best thing that had ever happened to her. She couldn't say the same about Lucas.

So Brooke had broken up with Lucas. She'd finally answered the question Peyton had asked her, "No, she didn't love Lucas." Brooke loved who he was, she just wasn't in love with Lucas Scott when he was with her. And Brooke didn't like who she was when she was with Lucas. She had chosen to be non-exclusive with Lucas for so long for that very reason. Brooke wanted him, but when it came to him being the perfect fit for her, she never felt it when the two of them were together.

If she was being completely honest with herself, the only reason that she had gotten so angry at Peyton was because Peyton had presented her with a situation that Brooke could release all her pent up anger and confusion. She hadn't been ready to accept the truth about her and Lucas, not then, and so she'd heard the first few words Peyton had uttered and went off on her rather than on Lucas. She'd been nervous and scared about possibly being pregnant, Haley wasn't the only one that had needed to confirm or deny her pregnancy status that night at the hospital, and she took it out on Peyton.

She'd seen the regret in Peyton's wide eyes after her words. Her adamant want to reword and explain what she'd meant and if Brooke wasn't so enthralled with so many emotions already, she would have probably listened to more of what Peyton had to say. But instead, she latched onto the words Peyton uttered and released her pent-up feelings in one anger-filled, pained diatribe ending their friendship.

Lucas should have been the one that she'd bitched out. She should have been questioning Lucas about why he was such a crappy boyfriend but was a great friend. Why it was he couldn't let her in?

She knew why she couldn't let him all the way in, he never earned it. Every time the two of them had a chance to really solidify the relationship they had, something would get in the way. He would shut her out and as much as Brooke wanted to blame it on Peyton, it wasn't true. It wasn't fair to Peyton, but Brooke wanted to blame someone and since Lucas merely looked at her like a little boy scolded for doing something wrong, apologizing without knowing why whenever she tried to talk to him, she'd chosen Peyton who she knew wouldn't just back down from her.

Peyton had gone to Brooke after she'd stormed out of her house and forced her to listen. Brooke hadn't wanted to talk to her, but Peyton had needed to tell her how much of a mistake she had made when she'd said that she liked Lucas. She never meant to imply she was in love with Lucas, she wasn't, not anymore. She just wanted Brooke to see there was no reason to feel insecure about Peyton's relationship with Lucas, she didn't want him as anything but a friend. She'd told Brooke pleadingly she would never go after Lucas and wouldn't hang out with him if that was what Brooke had wanted. Brooke had waved her off angrily with a scoff, but Peyton had grabbed her hand gently to get Brooke to really look at her as she talked.

Peyton had heard all the gossip about Brooke having broken up with Lucas. And Peyton had known that she needed to talk to Brooke because her friend was never one to back down from anything she wanted, and Peyton was worried. Brooke was still her friend, and the Brooke she knew wouldn't leave the guy she loved over an argument with Peyton, feelings or no feelings. She made sure she let Brooke know let she could always come back to the house if she ever wanted or needed to.

Brooke had been too emotionally drained from that night already and she merely nodded at her best friend, not missing the dejected look that covered Peyton's face, but not ready to mend fences yet. She watched until Peyton was out of sight before heaving a large sigh and walking into the Lion's Den she now called a residence with Rachel.

She liked Rachel, sometimes, but she was definitely not her first choice in roommates. Haley had been a great roommate, even though Haley had been pretty depressed the entire time. The two of them had come to an understanding with each other that Brooke was grateful for. And they'd formed a great friendship. But, no one could match P Sawyer as roomie extraordinaire.

Peyton was the family she had to go home to. It had been that way since the two had become attached at the hip more years ago than she could count. They knew everything about each other whether it be habits, likes, or dislikes. She'd spent more time at Peyton's house during her lifetime than at her own, it was home to her. She knew every creak in the floor boards, every trick to sneak in or out throughout the entire house from when they still had the supervision they had to sneak around. She knew where everything was, it was like her and Peyton were literally members of the same family. And since they were kids they were just that, family.

They were probably twelve the first time that Papa Sawyer had left Peyton for a three day trip for work, and they'd agreed it would be the first weekend party the two of them had ever had with no parents and a whole house to have fun in. And they both had a feeling that it wouldn't be the first, the absence of their parents increasing with time, but each being able to find solace in the fact that the other was there.

And sitting on the back porch at about three in the morning watching the stars and listening to the Backstreet Boys the last night, much to Peyton's disgust, Brooke asked "Best Friends Forever?' And Peyton looked soulfully at Brooke beside her and whispered, "Forever." And Brooke nodded, both knowing those words meant more than anything their parents' could ever say.

"Even if I get as annoying as Tim?" Brooke asked with full-flashing dimples turning from watching the stars to watch Peyton laugh and nod her head, "Even then." And Peyton had asked, "Even if I bitch at you like you do the squad?" with a small smile, knowing she'd done that a few times to her best friend since her mother's death regretfully. "Even then," Brooke said reaching over and squeezing Peyton's hand quickly before putting it back behind her head to resume the lounging position she'd been enjoying as they star gazed.

And with a small smile matching Peyton's, "Even if I steal Nathan from you," Brooke asked imploringly side-glancing at Peyton to see her friend laugh and shake her head, "Even then." Peyton said seriously only for Brooke to pop up excitedly and say, "Good, cause I already did that during Science on Friday!" "Brooke!" Peyton exclaimed, only to laugh at the shrug and look Brooke was giving her.

"B. Davis, what am I gonna do with you?" Peyton laughed as she slung her arm around Brooke's shoulders. "You're gonna be best friends with me forever P Sawyer," Brooke said matter-of-factly. And Peyton had nodded and smiled at Brooke who held out her hand for the bump saying "Hoes over Bros?" And Peyton had laughed, "Hoes over Bros."

So as much as "Hoes over Bros" had come to mean that they would never fight over the same guy that's not how it started out. It was started by them in a way of saying that they'd always put their friendship first and always be there for one another no matter who was in their life. They'd still be each other's best friends and the top priority in each other's lives whether they were with a guy or not.

"No one would ever get in the way of their friendship," they'd say and while others thought they were delusional in the fact that they still clung to the pact they'd long since broken over Lucas. Brooke and Peyton knew the truth …they'd never broken "Hoes over Bros."

When they fought, they were snide to each other, but they never forgot the real friendship they had. They may not have always acknowledged the lasting friendship that still existed, but both girls knew that it was still there, it always had been, even when they "hated" each other. Whether it was Brooke with Lucas or Peyton with Lucas, or both fighting because of Lucas, they still remained there for each other.

When Brooke lied to Lucas about being pregnant, Peyton was right there talking to Brooke. When Brooke and Claire were fighting at the cheer competition, Peyton had come to Brooke's defense and continued to motivate Brooke into doing what she was capable of.

When Peyton went up against Nikki, despite her want to hurt Peyton herself, Brooke defended Peyton when it came down to the party's brawl. Brooke was still there for Peyton when she needed her, just like Peyton was there for Brooke. The feelings of friendship were still there.

But as her gaze watched the street, scanning it as the police cars drove away, their lights ceasing to flash and illuminate the surroundings in red and blue, Peyton felt the complete solitude in her life.

She heard the slow, creeping footsteps on the stairs as she turned to look at the door, she guessed it was Luke, but she couldn't stop herself from watching carefully as the shadow appeared in the doorway followed by Lucas' familiar shoes. She turned back towards the window then, she'd rather look out at the now quiet street than the pictures of herself plastered all over the walls.

She didn't know what to do now, she just didn't know. And even with Lucas standing right beside her, her hollow, empty soul yearned to no longer be alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I'd like to thank the people who've left reviews, this being my first fic, I certainly appreciate it.

She felt Lucas beside her, gazing out the broken window frame with her. She watched him out of the corner of her eye wearily. And when he brought his hand up to put on her shoulder, she looked at him with the strongest gaze she could muster to stop him. And although he had, his concerned, watchful eyes stayed fixed on her as he remained silent, dropping his hand to his side.

He kept saving her, a job that she never thought she'd needed filled in her life. She was quite capable of taking care of herself, but she'd always had Brooke, and even Nathan, when things had gotten bad, just like they had her. They used to keep better tabs on each other than their own parents. And they'd scold each other when they did something stupid or worried the other unnecessarily, but having forgiven before they even opened their mouths. Merely seeing the other coming their way had always been enough.

And as her gaze paused on the empty doorway of her own Freaky Fun House of a thousand faces for a moment, a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. The picture on her door now lay torn and crumpled on the floor in the hallway. The people in her life truly were out of sight like the boat was now, they'd truly left her as she watched it happen. And she stood broken, wishing for the days when Brooke would bounce into the room and Nathan would playfully groan from beside her, only to have Brooke stick her tongue out in a childish manner as Peyton smacked him with a pillow.

Lucas been there to talk with when she'd found it easier to talk to someone who didn't know everything about her already. Someone who didn't only have to look at her to have full conversations and never have to utter a word. Lucas couldn't do that he saw what he wanted to see when he wanted to see it. Nathan and Brooke saw without even trying, years of bonds and life experiences on their side.

And although she felt slight comfort in the fact that Lucas was there, "That he'd never cut her out of his life" However, Peyton was aware he had other responsibilities than just to her. Her gratitude shone through her eyes as she finally focused her stare on him, she was sure they had been since he'd entered her room hours before.

It was probably well past midnight, the street empty and free of movement and he had no intentions of disappearing into it anytime soon, unless he had Peyton with him. But Peyton knew that his mom needed him, Lucas was all that Karen had in the world.

Peyton knew that situation firsthand, Ellie had felt that about her before she died. And Peyton could only imagine how it must have been for Ellie to have no one when Peyton had been gone. Peyton would never wish that on anyone, especially Karen. Peyton knew how it felt to be without the people you loved, she was standing in the middle of her own hell without her other half, it hurts.

Karen didn't have to be without her son, Peyton wouldn't take him away when Karen needed him more than ever. Lucas could help Karen, he was her son, that's a bond that's stronger than just about anything. Lucas was only her friend, and as much as she wished he could be the one to help her, he couldn't even if he tried. She loved Lucas for all he'd done for her, she truly did. Without him who knows where she would be right now. But he couldn't save her from the fallout. The repercussions of this reign of terror would haunt her, but there was nothing Lucas could do to help her with that.

Peyton didn't know how long she stood by the window lost in her thoughts, she'd long since felt Lucas move. She could hear his feet shuffling in the room for a while, but they had stopped moments before as he made his way into the hall. And as she heard his murmured words, she realized he'd called someone although she was unsure as to whom.

Following the movement with her eyes, she watched as Lucas came to stand beside her again. But this time he spoke, "My mom is coming over," he said before adding quickly, "Nathan and Haley are on their way too." And Peyton had turned to him with unhappy eyes which surprised him as he continued on in explanation, "They'll be here as fast as they can."

Peyton shook her head, "I don't want to see anyone," she said quietly as she looked at him, before adding, "You should go too, it's been a long night." And Lucas had bawked at her suggestion, "I am not leaving you alone, you need someone to be here for you. We all just want to help" And Peyton shook her head in response, knowing it was in their best interest to not come over, knowing that not Lucas, or Nathan, or Haley, hell even Karen could give her the comfort she needed to deal with this night. But she was too tired to say anything else, so she turned silently back to the window.

Lucas grabbed her by the shoulders to get her gaze to meet his, but she ripped her body out of his grasp and put some distance between the two of them as she locked wide eyes with him. "Okay, okay," he said calmly dropping his hands to his side as he spoke, "You can't stay here, you're not safe here anymore Peyton." He said and she knew it was the truth, but it hurt to hear those words.

To be standing in her room as they spoke and not be able to feel safe, to feel paranoid that every sound, every normal house creak, was some obsessed guy coming to inflict his fantasies on her. And if she admitted the truth to herself, the reason she stood watching the street was so she could make certain no one came into the house without her knowledge.

And as a few tears fell from her eyes sadly, Lucas pulled her into his chest, but she jerked away from him quickly with a shrill cry that left him wide-eyed, "Don't! Don't touch me! I hurt everything I touch!" And she ran past him, careful not to make contact with him as she did and slammed the bathroom door behind her with a loud click as she locked it.

Lucas stood bewildered in the same spot Peyton had left him in when he saw Haley and Nathan's hurried forms hop out of his mom's car before she even had a chance to park it. Karen had been with Haley that day and Nathan had gone there after the press conference and they had still been together when he'd called. And they thought it would be a good idea that Karen go with them because she was the closest thing Peyton had to a parent, a mother, around.

A loud, hurried knock came from downstairs, probably the first time in years that someone couldn't just walk into the house. Lucas looked towards the bathroom door, no sounds emanating from the room at the sudden noise, before he spoke so Peyton could hear him through the closed door, "That's Nathan, I'm gonna let them in alright." And receiving no response, he turned and left the room.

Meanwhile, Peyton waited until she heard Lucas' retreating footsteps on the stairs before quickly leaving the bathroom. Grabbing her cell phone from her bag that now lay on her computer chair before closing the bathroom door behind her once again. Peyton sat on the floor of her bathroom, her knees pulled up to her chest as she leaned against the bathtub. She felt safer locked in the bathroom with her phone clenched tightly in her hand than she had since she saw "Derek" behind her on the steps of the porch. Maybe it was the fact that she felt as if no one could come in unless she let them in, but she didn't see that happening…not tonight.

Lucas hurried to the front door, passing the silent, pacing, real Derek still there and patiently waiting to find out what was going on, before unlocking the three locks. He'd never had to use them at Peyton's house before. Opening the door, Haley threw herself into his arms in a massive hug that Lucas gladly accepted, "Oh my God, thank God you're okay."

Karen's motherly, concerned expression lessened slightly at the small smile Lucas gave his mother in assurance over Haley's head, "I'm fine, Hales, I promise." Nathan's gaze never left the broken glass next to the door until Karen's hand came to rest on his shoulder as Lucas ushered them all in the door. Lucas motioned for them to ignore the other guy in the room for now when he saw their inquiring eyes.

"How's Peyton?" Nathan asked his worried eyes finally raising to bore into his brother's as he wrapped his arm around Haley in the living room. Lucas sighed as he answered the question, "She has bruises, but she's just really shaken up right now." Nathan nodded slightly, his eyes glazed, as Haley shook her teary face in despair for her friend.

Karen's face showed her growing concern for the girl she'd come to know. Peyton, just like Haley and Brooke, had a special place in her heart. Peyton had always been more resistant to the type of concern that Karen had showed for her, and she could understand not letting people in. But she could still see the gratefulness that Peyton allowed her eyes to express, it's why she'd been so adamant of coming with Nathan and Haley when Lucas had called Haley.

She wanted to see her son, of course, but Lucas knew he could always come to her. However, Peyton was very self-reliant, she'd needed to learn to be with the family dynamic she had. Since Peyton didn't normally have her father, who Karen was silently cursing for his all too familiar absence from his daughter's life, Peyton had grown accustomed to dealing with things on her own. And so asking for help was just as hard for Peyton to do as it was to accept help.

Karen hadn't missed the complete absence of Peyton lately, she'd put new meaning to MIA when she tried to be. She'd seen every one of her son's friends, Brooke and even Rachel, but Peyton had never been one of them. Tric was running smoothly, but Karen didn't see the girl orchestrating it once, despite all the time and work Peyton was still putting in to keep it going. Even when she'd yelled at Peyton for Lucas going back in the school, and layed blame on her for Keith's death as well, Peyton had taken it. She'd respected Karen's grief and when she'd apologized Peyton had held no ill will towards her for her malicious words, she knew how hard grief was.

"Where is she?" Haley finally managed to speak, her voice soft with worry. "She locked herself in the bathroom…" he trailed off not knowing what else to say, he was still in shock at the night's events. Nathan nodded and took off up the stairs, Haley following, her hand still intertwined with her husband's.

However, he never expected to see what he did when he got to his ex-girlfriend and friend's room. Lucas had told him the quick overview of the events, fake brother actually being a stalker…and if the two of the boys' hadn't of been as worried and angry, they would have both agreed that Peyton Sawyer was definitely worthy of being watched. They both had done it one time or another, but never in such a way that her room demonstrated, not like this.


	4. Chapter 4

Continued thanks for those reading.

Peyton's walls were covered in photographs before, but it held no candle to the wallpaper that now sickly covered every inch of her walls, her bed, even her record shelves. Haley gasped at the sight and Nathan had to hold one back himself. He slowly took his first tentative steps into the bedroom that used to be the one place he could find true solace in the entire town with the one person who had always been there for him with open arms and open house.

When he was 10, he had found out that Peyton Sawyer's room was the most comfortable place to be after having run away from his Dad after losing a game. He had spent the night at her house that night, hiding under the bed when her parents came to check on her before bed. And she'd smiled and asked for an extra large bedtime snack because she was being cooperative, and it had worked. When the door had closed, he'd laughed, popped up, and threw a pillow at her when he was sure her parents were in their room. And she'd innocently gleamed as she handed him two of the four cookies and put the glass of milk between them, which he'd graciously accepted as he mocked her, a pillow being thrown at him in return.

And when he got too big to fit under the bed, and Brooke had learned that sneaking over wasn't hard either, the two of them would hide in the closet as Peyton would get rid of her dad. Brooke would always need a hand covering her mouth at hearing Peyton's innocent lying voice or she'd start busting up, and Peyton would have to fake a coughing fit just to cover it up. And she'd get the nasty cough medicine forced down her throat while Brooke tried to compose herself.

Brooke would try and get Nathan to start laughing, which he had to admit, she succeeded at some of the time. It was a game, whoever laughed had the end of the bed or the floor while the other got to share most of the bed with Peyton. Brooke usually cracked first, and so it was her mission to get Nathan to laugh as well and then they'd just base it on who got there first…and then managed to keep it til they actually went to bed. Brooke usually got it back somehow, usually with an unexpected, gentle push of Nathan off the bed causing them all to laugh as Brooke smirked proudly.

Peyton would always make sure she'd remind him that she had given him a key for a reason and if he ever needed it the house was his just as much as it was hers. She told Brooke the same thing, completely meaning it. And whether or not Peyton and Nathan had even been getting along, he knew he was still welcome, even if it was on the couch or the floor. And he'd ended up spending so much time there over the years, he would still get the occasional phone call at Peyton's house.

Peyton's place had become like home to him again when he had left the apartment he'd shared with Haley. He couldn't afford to keep it on his own and he could only live with his parents for hours at a time without wanting to run for the hills. So he'd taken Peyton up on her offer and showed up with some of his stuff and a box of Cocoa Puffs. It was Peyton's joke that as long as he didn't eat all her cereal he could always stay, and even then he knew that she would let him stay no matter what.

"If you hadn't of brought the Cocoa Puffs, I might of said no," she joked when she saw him stick his head in the door, his bag over his shoulder and the cereal box held out in his hand as an offering. And he'd smiled, relieved somewhat, knowing she'd let him stay, but also grateful that he saw no regret in her eyes for saying he always could. She'd smile saying it was good to have someone around the house and tell him to pull up a seat and a bowl.

Even when she had Jake and Jenny living with her, she always made sure he knew that her father's bed was still his if her father was away…she'd even told him he could have the couch downstairs since it was a futon if Jenny bothered him as long as he didn't mind watching morning cartoons. And although they never talked about the days they basically lived together now that him and Haley were solid again, he knew that he still had that place at Peyton's. Hell, half of his clothes were still in drawers in her room.

But looking at her room now, the window completely gone as well as most of the frame, he didn't think that she'd be able to find that same comfort here that they had once cherished. The lamp that normally sat on her nightstand lay broken on the ground, pictures scattered on the floor from the struggle. Blood clung to certain parts of the room, the glass that remained from the window brightened with the crimson color. Peyton's room was eerie with pain, and Nathan had to fight his skin from crawling at the vision of her room as he tightened his arms around a shuddering Haley. She smiled slightly as Nathan kissed her a top the head in comfort.

Haley couldn't help but think of how Peyton had always been there for her and for Nathan. Peyton could have stayed in the way of her and Nathan's relationship, made it harder on the both of them, but Peyton hadn't. Haley had thought that it was because Peyton wanted Lucas at the time, but she'd come to realize over time that Peyton had stepped aside because she knew the person that Nathan could be. Despite the way the two acted around each other at times, they were still friends because they had a bond that was almost as strong and long in length as Peyton's with Brooke.

When she had been scared of what she could have with Nathan, Peyton had been there to talk to her about it. And when she'd hurt Nathan by leaving, Peyton had been there to help pick up the pieces, keeping her feelings over Haley hurting Nathan out of it.. She didn't try and change Nathan's feelings or Haley's, just was protective of their hearts. And even though Haley hadn't liked the strain between her and Peyton when she came back, Haley was grateful that Peyton was so protective over Nathan. Haley was glad that someone had his back, even if it she didn't completely appreciate all the sarcastic reminders of what she'd done.

Peyton had stayed neutral with her and Nathan's relationship. Peyton never picked a side, whether it be Nathan or Haley's, or them breaking up or getting back together. She just didn't want them both to end up heartbroken again. But Peyton had never claimed Nathan and only Nathan, despite the way that Haley had hurt him. Just like Peyton hadn't chosen Haley and only Haley's side. And Haley felt guilty because she couldn't say the same when it came to Brooke and Peyton.

Haley hadn't meant to choose sides, but with all the time she spent with Brooke, she inadvertently had picked a side. She could have called Peyton or stopped by, but she hadn't, even after Lucas had explained the kiss in the library. She hadn't even found out Peyton had a brother until Nathan had told her what had happened after he got off the phone. Even Karen had already known about the new brother Peyton had.

Nathan had been told about him already as well. Although from the angry clenched hands Nathan had as he took everything in the room in, he wanted to meet him so he could kill him. Lucas and the guy standing in the living room had the same looks on their faces earlier too.

Haley wrapped her arms around her husband, and finally fixed her gaze on the bathroom door…the door that separated her from the girl that had unknowingly helped Haley to live out her dreams both personally and romantically. And she was now standing in Peyton's nightmare.

And as Peyton listened to the shuffled footsteps just outside the door, she brought the phone in her hand into view. Staring at it for a moment, she dialed a familiar number letting it ring once before thinking better of it and ending the call. As much as she wanted to make that phone call and hear the familiar voice even if just in a voicemail message, she knew she couldn't. She didn't want to pull anyone else into the drama, it wasn't fair. So she pulled her arms around her knees even tighter, resting her head on her knees and staring ahead, preparing for a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: Continued thanks to those reading, I love hearing others' opinions. The song later in the chapter in italics is Keane's "Bad Dream."

As Nathan was occupied in the possible ways he'd kill the guy who'd done this to Peyton if he ever found him, Haley moved over to the bathroom door and tried to get Peyton to open it. "Peyton," she called, "I'm coming in, okay?" And there was no response at all from behind the door, but when she tried the handle she realized she couldn't get the door open, not with it locked. She tried again to open the door, and after several minutes she would have settled for acknowledgement, but none came.

Haley turned to her husband who was looking at her too when there was no sound to even signal Peyton even hearing her. They turned when Lucas and Karen appeared in the doorway, Lucas' hand on Karen's back as she took in the chaos. Her face mirrored what Nathan and Haley imagined their faces looked like when they saw the sight of Peyton's room. "She hasn't responded since she ran in there," Lucas told them as he saw the fallen face of Haley staring wordlessly at the door.

Karen walked next to Haley after she got over the initial shock and calmly started to talk loud enough for Peyton to hear, "Honey, it's Karen," and although there was no response, a sniffle could be heard and that was at least a sign that Peyton was okay, at least relatively. "Honey, are you alright? Why don't you open the door?" and the silence loomed again as the four stared at the door hoping that it would open to reveal the girl they were all so worried about.

As Karen tried along with Haley and Lucas to convince Peyton to open the door, Nathan stayed back towards the window. He pulled out his cell phone and made the one phone call that he didn't want to make, but knew that needed to be made. And since no one else seemed to have any intention of calling the one person that could help Peyton the most, he did. He knew it might take some time, but was the one person Peyton needed the most. And he wasn't gonna deny her that, not now, not ever.

By the time he'd gotten through the short call, he'd been relieved to hear that help had already been making its way to Peyton already. Somebody had actually had the foresight to call already about Peyton's need for help. And since Haley, Lucas, and Karen had failed in their attempts to get Peyton out of the bathroom, it was a relief to them all when he informed them of the soon arrival.

Nathan couldn't stand back and watch his brother and wife try everything they could to get through to the obviously scared and broken girl they all cared about without at least trying himself. Walking over to the door, he crouched down by the door, and started talking to his best friend other than Lucas.

"Peyt, it's Nathan" he said awkwardly smacking himself in the head with his hand at how stupid it sounded to say that to someone who had long since recognized his voice. But it was worth it when he heard her slightly laugh, "Hi Nathan, what are you?" He'd been shocked to hear her faint response, but was grateful for her words nonetheless. It took him a second to realize what she was talking about, until he responded, "I'm a nervous chatter." And Peyton had, responded in kind, "Hi Nathan, I'm Peyton, and I'm a bad timing joker," earning a smirk she couldn't see and a short chuckle by Nathan. As he sat with his back to the door, he was willing to settle for that if it meant he knew she was okay.

So he went along with the back and forth jokes about who they're problem habits defined them as, like in an AA meeting setting, something they used to do a lot when Brooke heavily drank to piss her off and entertain themselves in the process. Nathan would always say he was a nervous chatter, his dubbed answer after he stuttered out his first invitation to Peyton for…well anything, kiss, date, sex.

Peyton wasn't the most comfortable person in emotional situations, so she'd joke to make it less heavy, it worked some of the time but not in others. Nathan and Peyton would look at each other when Peyton would joke at a bad time, he'd struggle to keep a straight face a lot of the time because some of them were really good despite the situation. He appreciated it, knew she was only trying to make whatever it was less weighty to help the words come easier, but sometimes people, Brooke included, didn't always feel the same. So Peyton always said worst timing joker, or Brooke said it for her and Peyton would agree because she did have a knack for joking and laughing when it wasn't necessarily appropriate.

And Brooke feeling left out from the game despite its mocking of her would say she was Bouncy. Brooke was like "an energizer bunny on crack" they would tell her to her displeasure, evoking an "I'm not really that bad" semi question/semi statement from Brooke that always sent Nathan and Peyton into giggles. And Nathan did giggle occasionally around the two girls he'd shared his life with since childhood, though he would never admit to it. But he was far from giggling tonight.

Haley, Lucas, and Karen watched silently, shocked, at how calm Nathan was, how good he was with Peyton. If anyone, they thought that it would be Lucas or maybe even Haley that would be helpful to Peyton, but the more that Peyton and Nathan joked stupidly the more they saw the bond that the two had shared.

Nathan knew what Peyton was doing as soon as she'd started talking back to him. It had been how their relationship worked, the jokes would be the main part of their discussions, revealing information in their wake, and eventually over time the two would release their pent up emotions, all jokes aside. But Peyton was harder to get to open up than he was, it was why Brooke had usually been the one to takeover when Peyton was really feeling low. Nathan would be there, but Brooke would be able to see right into Peyton's soul and get Peyton to speak the words and feelings that festered inside of her.

"Are you really okay?" He said suddenly serious, all light-heartedness out of his voice as he leaned his head back against the door and waited with baited breath for her reply. If there was one thing about Peyton, when you seriously asked her a question and were patient enough to let her answer at her own speed, she'd never lie or turn it into a joke. So Nathan just waited for the response that would permeate the barrier between the two. "I don't think so…" she said just loud enough for him to hear.

And it was then that he got on his feet, "Let me in Peyt," he whispered, his hands pressing against the door as he wished there was a way to get her to open the door for him. But since she wouldn't let him in, he'd settle for making sure she knew he was there.

Peyton loved Nathan and the absolutely great friend he was truly being, but she couldn't bring herself to open the door. She could feel his presence right outside the door, his shadow outlining his form.

_In a better time you could be my friend._

He knew he or Lucas could of gotten their way into the bathroom, but he didn't want to scare Peyton. She'd been through too much to push her tonight. So he just laid his head against the wood and prayed as he heard her crying through the door.

_I wake up, it's a bad dream,  
No one on my side,  
I was fighting  
But I just feel too tired  
to be fighting,  
guess I'm not the fighting kind._

Nathan's body molded to the door as he stood listening helplessly to the pained sobs that left him powerless and defeated. He got as close as physically possible to Peyton as he could with the door still separating them. And as he pictured her wounded form, he gave himself an ultimatum. If they couldn't get Peyton to open the door soon, he'd take the door down himself. He knew how to do it without force, a few simple screws is all it would take with her bathroom door, he knew from experience.

_Wouldn't mind it  
if you were by my side  
But you're long gone,  
yeah you're long gone now._

Brooke used to lock herself in the bathroom for countless hours, sometimes pulling Peyton in there for "girl stuff." And if he got bored enough or sometimes even worried enough, he'd take off the door to get inside. It was childish, and it was usually more trouble than it was worth since he had to put the door back on after, but he'd done it a few times anyway.

_Where do we go?  
I don't even know,  
My strange old face,  
And I'm thinking about those days,  
And I'm thinking about those days_.

But he'd stopped doing it when he'd seen a few too many scenes of face masks of various colors, weird white strips on noses, and other girly stuff, things he never wanted to witness or have any knowledge about again. And despite the fact he hadn't dared to enter the bathroom in such a way since he was 15, if they couldn't get the door opened soon, he was not going to listen to Peyton cry all night alone in the bathroom. He wouldn't do that, he hadn't when they were younger and he would be damned if he did it now. And his mind started to churn with possible places to find that screw driver.

_I wake up, it's a bad dream,  
No one on my side,  
I was fighting._

_But I just feel too tired  
to be fighting,  
guess I'm not the fighting kind_

There was only one person that he knew that could possibly get the door open and they were already on their way, it was just a matter of time. But each second that passed with the muffled sounds behind the door, his, Haley's, Lucas', and Karen's heart strings pulled devastatingly. Nathan's tears quietly fell, rolled down his cheeks, and dripped onto the wood of the door his forehead rested against.

_Wouldn't mind it  
if you were by my side  
But you're long gone,  
yeah you're long gone now_

A literal pound came from downstairs at the front door. And he heard the sharp intake of breaths. Lucas cautiously made his way out into the hall, Karen and Haley trailing safely behind.

_But you're long gone,  
yeah you're long gone now_

Peyton's cries momentarily stopped hearing the loud, incessant noise, alarmed. But listening to the specific knock on the door, a knock she'd never heard executed by anyone other than Brooke Davis herself, her tears continued upon the realization that whoever it was, it wasn't Brooke.

_But you're long gone,  
yeah you're long gone now_

Nathan could tell her hand or sleeve was muffling her sobs now, refusing to let herself completely go, and still reserving herself despite everything. And he refused to leave his place by the door.


	6. Chapter 6

For those faithful reviewers, you're awesome! Oh and I couldn't help but include Derek's line from the show, it cracks me up. Anyway, enjoy.

Brooke had cursed when she'd heard a phone as she was making out with what's his name…um, variation of the girl name of someone she didn't like, hmm, oh yes Nick. But when she actually listened to the ring that broke through the silence in one short instant, she got up. There was only one person that had the Michael Bubble "Home" ringtone on her phone and that was P Sawyer. Not the typical B Davis style she had to admit, but when she'd amazingly enough heard Chris Keller singing it she fell in love with it.

But the ring cut off quickly just as Brooke got her phone out and saw the caller id confirming who she already knew it to be, "Peyton," she whispered. "Wait, I thought your name was Peyton?" Nick asked looking at her and she raised her head saying "Oh yeah, it is, just getting a hold of myself." She said flashing a fake smile in Nick's direction as he smirked cockily at her before she continued, "And now that I've done that, I think it'd be better if I just go." And Nick sat up off the desk and grabbed her by the waist trying to pull her back to him, "Why? What happened to change your mind, I'm sure I can change it back." And she'd pulled away from him, "No, you really can't." she answered before grabbing her jacket off a desk and walking out.

Once she got to the car, which took a while since her and Nick had been walking around for a while, she collapsed in the drivers' seat. She contemplated calling Peyton back, she had just left a very kissable guy because of her. It could have just been a misdialed number, she knew she'd almost done it a dozen times herself, but what if it was for some other reason.

So after several minutes of just sitting there, she cursed, "Oh what the hell," as she jammed her key in the ignition and took off towards Peyton's house. She was gonna be thinking about why Peyton had called and let the phone only ring once until she knew the reason why, might as well find out the right way, mumbling, "This better be good Sawyer," to herself.

She was almost to Peyton's house when her phone rang again, a Fort Minor song "Remember the Name" playing loud as she fumbled with the phone. "Hey Boy toy, how you feeling?" she greeted cheerfully not usually getting calls from Nathan. "Brooke, you need to come to Peyton's." Nathan said in a demanding voice, avoiding pleasantries with her. "I'm already on my way, but why, what's going on?" She was concerned, Nathan had been encouraging her to see Peyton lately, but he'd never sounded as worried or adamant as he was now. "I'll explain when you get here, but hurry! Please, Peyton needs YOU."

By the time Brooke had turned onto Peyton's street she was in a full out panic, just knowing that something was seriously wrong. Just the way Nathan had stressed his last word had sent a chill up her spine. The only time he'd spoken like that to her about Peyton in the past was when Peyton was too emotional and closed off to talk to him. And he'd call her frantic and command her to come over because he didn't know what to do and couldn't help Peyton. And he'd insist that she'd know what to do, and Brooke had never failed in that area before when it came to her best friend. And despite the fact that she'd been acting like the 'Wicked Bitch of the Best' lately, she still loved Peyton.

What probably scared her the most was the intensity in which Nathan spoke. She'd only heard Nathan speak that powerfully on several occasions and not one of them had been good, the one that most clearly comes to mind was the night Peyton's mom had died. The two of them had been blindsided with the news, having seen Peyton at school that day. Things were bad but her mother had still been alive and Peyton had been joking like usual. But then going into her room that night and finding a literally shattered, girl. Peyton's soul bleeding with the loss, knowing her fracturing world had just cracked into pieces.

It was the first night all three of them had cried together. Brooke and Nathan could feel the pain radiating off of Peyton as they did what they could to soothe her. They realized that night that they had each other, and not just through the good times, but through the times that break you into pieces as well.

Brooke tried not to think about that night, Peyton's eyes flooded with tears as she was too choked up to get any words out. She'd told Peyton she was "good with words" before because she generally was, minus a few jokes that even when she got angry about sometimes, still secretly laughed about. Occasionally, bringing up the better ones afterwards in amusement. But to see Peyton literally incapable of forming a single word that night, she never wished for a day like that again, and that's the only thing she could think about since she'd hung up with Nathan…was the reason Peyton hung up because she couldn't get the words out like all those years ago?

Her relief at finally reaching Peyton's house was short-lived as she got a clear view of the house. The unmistakable shimmers of glass and broken wood sticking out, but not more than the blood. The bloody hand print on the sidewalk illuminated by the nearby streetlight, she was thankful to see it was too big to have been Peyton's own. But her feelings of disquiet now felt horrifyingly justified as she stumbled up the steps hurriedly, only to crash into the door when her hand couldn't get the door open. Stunned, she grabbed her bag, digging through her purse for the keys she'd just haphazardly put somewhere, slightly perturbed when she couldn't find them. Maybe she'd left them in the car, she didn't remember and settled for knocking loudly on the door to get someone to let her in.

Lucas pulled open the door with slight hesitation, shocked when it was Brooke, a thankful smile appearing on his bruised face briefly. He solemnly ushered her into the house, not missing the wild look in Brooke's eyes as she took in the glass by the door just like Nathan had. Haley and Karen had no smiles upon her arrival although Brooke could see the relief clearly showing on their faces.

An unfamiliar guy was standing right in front of her glaring at her when she reached the living room and was the first one to speak, "What's the idea of knocking like that, you trying to scare the shit out of everyone!!? Don't you have any respect?!"

Brooke balked at the guy, "Who the hell do you think you are asking me about respect, you jack ass! What did you do to my best friend's house?!!" He responded quickly, "I didn't do this, I was just trying to help." She growled as she glared angrily at him, "Why!?! Who are you!?! Some guy trying to get in her pants, you can forget it, go find yourself some other ass to get at!" She fixed her fierce gaze on him only to hear, "I'm her brother, bitch!" in response.

As Haley and Lucas each gave a warning "Hey" and Karen glared, Brooke's eyes only narrowed in rage and slight confusion, "Her brother huh, that's funny considering I've kissed Peyton's brother and you are not him." The guy shook his head at her naivety before looking over at Lucas to explain, causing Brooke to turn towards the three hesitantly.

"What is he talking about?" Brooke asked confused, "Peyton told me that blond guy was her brother." And she was met with three sad shakes of the head, before Lucas spoke, "That wasn't her brother, he was some internet stalker…" he trailed off before adding mournfully, "…Hoping to live out his obsession with her by posing as Derek," emphasizing his point by pointing at the real Derek to the right of her. And those words stilled the entire room as they waited for Brooke's reaction.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm "mean" for leaving it where I did last chapter, I know :P I hadn't written anything after that so I figured it was as good a place to end the chapter as any, more dramatic. Sorry it's taking so long to get to the drama, I like building things up.

A loud crack flew through the silence and left those standing in the room shocked and wide-eyed as Brooke's hand lowered from where she had walloped Lucas in the face with the hardest slap any of them had ever seen, matching the menacing glare she directed his way, her arm looking extremely ready to smack him again as she stared him down.

"Jesus Brooke! What the hell!" Lucas exclaimed when he recovered from the stun her steely gaze had left him in. At his clueless words she yelled, "How could you have possibly been stupid enough not to check out this random guy that just showed up on Peyton's doorstep one night!"

She'd overheard Peyton talking to Lucas at school about how exactly Peyton had met her "brother", she thought that Lucas would have been suspicious. Hell, Brooke had heard part of the story and was ready to call Mouth and tell him to work his computer magic on Mr. Derek, but she'd restrained, Lucas knew how to protect Peyton.

"Hey, I had him investigated as soon as I felt something was off with the guy, they brought Derek to the station to talk and that's how I found out that whoever he was wasn't Peyton's brother." And Brooke looked at Lucas stunned, "But you didn't think to check until he'd done something to make you think otherwise," she said. "I assumed that Peyton had done it."

And Brooke shook her head at him, "When? Between the time she walked to the door and he said he was her brother?" before finishing in a stronger voice, "Lucas, he just appeared out of thin air. One hour he's saying he doesn't want to ever talk to her and the next he wants to bond, you had to of thought something." And Lucas had, but he hadn't really pushed it because he was thankful someone else would be there for Peyton too. "Yeah, but…" And Brooke had interrupted fiery, "But nothing, Lucas, she's all alone in this house more than 50 of the time, you should have checked!"

And although Lucas understood where Brooke was coming from, he even had to admit that she was right in a lot of ways, but it also didn't stop his anger at her words, "I did what I could, which obviously was not enough," he admitted, to which she added a sarcastic, "You think." But he continued furious, "But what about you Brooke?" And she stared at him knowing exactly what he meant, well ahead of him in kicking her own ass for her nonexistence in Peyton's life recently.

"What about me, Lucas?" And he spat out, "Where have you been? Other than the party and making out with stalker-guy, I don't recall you even looking in Peyton's direction in weeks, let alone actually talking to her." And he was partly right, she knew he was, she hadn't been showing her concern for Peyton.

He opened his mouth like he had more to say, closing it and visibly forming his next words thoughtfully before finally speaking, "We can't do anything to change things now, it's not important anymore." And she nodded, visibly backing down, allowing the others in the room to exhale although their weary eyes continued to shift between the two nervously.

Obsession was never a word someone wanted to hear, it didn't conjure the most positive connotation and directed from some sick freak towards Peyton, it cut her to the core. And the fact that neither Peyton nor Nathan had made an appearance, despite all the noise, was freaking her out, so turning her gaze from the stairs she finally whispered, "What happened to Peyton? What did he do?" and Lucas looked at her with hesitant eyes. And her eyes glazed over in tears as she nodded her head for Lucas to answer her question.

"He stole her jacket, had some prostitute dress up like her, and when he was done with her, beat her up. Gave her a wound where Peyton got shot…" and as he stopped to take a breathe Brooke couldn't stop herself from spitting out, "That sick son of a bitch." Haley agreed from beside Karen who held Haley's hand in her own, nodding her head as well. And Brooke had kissed him, ewww, hopefully one of the marrieds would have a tic tac or gum for the bitter taste in her mouth. But even as she thought this, her mind raced with possibilities of the words to come and trying to brace herself for all of them.

And Brooke's eyes traveled gravelly to Lucas, already knowing the following details were going to cause more than just anger. And firmly she prodded, "What happened here?" A crack in her voice defying her attempts at sounding controlled. Softness appeared in the eyes watching her as Lucas regretfully recounted what Peyton had dazedly told the police, "He was waiting for her when she got back from the press conference. He broke through the window and came in through the door, chased her up the stairs and had just burst through her bedroom door ready to hurt her when I got here."

And Brooke had to stifle a sob with her hand as she took in the details of what had had happened to Peyton. On any other normal night, Brooke would have been with Peyton, they always hung out after a cheerleading obligation, it was like a ritual. But Brooke hadn't wanted to see Peyton at the press conference, choosing to avoid it and hanging out with Rachel and then her "date." Brooke's anger had dissipated, but her words had stung Peyton and Brooke had been trying to avoid the blonde because of it. But she should have been here, she'd wanted to be, but she'd stopped herself and now…

Brooke took the rest of Lucas' words in a daze, her breath catching at certain words and phrases. Things that made her blood boil and her heart drop at the same time, when she heard descriptions of Peyton being pinned to the wall, being vilely licked, punched in the face. The guy laying his body over Peyton's on the bed, forcing her hands over her head and pinning them with his own, that was enough to set her stomach churning viciously as it hastily rejected the knowledge of cruelty inflicted upon Peyton's body.

Her mind flashed to the time Peyton had been drugged by that creepy guy at the college party she'd taken Peyton to and had opened the door to a helpless Peyton and a grabby guy on his bed. She remembered standing in the doorway of Peyton's room that night and watching as Peyton's confused form awoke and Lucas had to tell her what happened. And even though Lucas had informed her immediately that Brooke had stopped anything from happening, Brooke had seen the fear linger in Peyton's eyes despite Lucas' assurances and her attempts to push it aside.

Peyton had forced Brooke to tell her the details when Lucas was sleeping as Peyton lay wide awake in bed that night, her voice pleading for Brooke to tell her what Lucas had said was true, needing Brooke to be the one that told her to actually believe it. And Brooke had seen the vulnerable look clouding Peyton's orbs as Brooke had wrapped Peyton up in her arms, whispering in her ear, "No guy gets any play from P Sawyer unless she's running the show, not while I'm still your best friend. And we are hoes over bros, so you're stuck with me for forever P Sawyer. No one hurts you and gets away with it Peyt." And Peyton had nodded her head, mumbling a quiet, "I love you," as Brooke kissed her atop her head and Peyton drifted off to sleep in her arms, the drugs' effects overtaking her again.

But there were no drugs, nothing to erase the memory of the night this time. No haze surrounding the details and keeping them from becoming too real. Only the fear and scathing reminders embedded in Peyton's memory forever, the emotional ramifications going to far outreach the physical effects.

And all of Brooke's restraint vanished, dissolving like the tears running swiftly down her face and falling to the hardwood floor. Brooke's bowed head shook from side to side, strands of her hair falling to frame her face as she was forced to lean against the table behind her for support. Her hands braced themselves behind her as her chest heaved with her emotion, her tears unrelenting, yet silent. And no one moved, rooted by the anguished soul sinking in sorrow before their eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Thank you all for reading, the reviews have been great! Anyway, the lyrics in this chapter are "Undeniable" by Matt Kearney.

Upstairs, Nathan had heard Brooke's voice, the faint sounds of her screaming at Lucas filtering into the room enough he could make out her words. He knew it wasn't like Lucas could of asked for the guy's driver's license or anything like that, but he should have been more careful, Peyton should have been.

Peyton did spend more than 50 percent of her time all alone in the house, Brooke was by no means exaggerating that. She never even locked the door until well past nightfall, if she did it at all. Peyton was not in the position to have strangers knowing that information, knowing that she was home alone.

He'd been upset to hear about Peyton's "brother's" surprise arrival and being behind on the information, something that really made him think of how distant he'd been from Peyton, usually being one of the first people she'd tell anything. Hell, Lucas had been the one that had first broke the news to him about it.

Nathan regretted not trusting his own instincts when Lucas told him...showing that brother of hers that Peyton already had a brother that would kick his ass if he tried to do anything to her, that she had family that would protect her.

_I stepped through the fog, like I stepped to a song_

Peyton and Nathan were at a standstill, she was not entertaining any discussion that involved coming out of the safe place she'd found. She had a door, stairs, another door, and another door separating her from danger. With a very effective escape route through the bathroom window into the huge tree in the yard with its branches sticking out like a ladder if she needed it.

_  
A moment like a poem, you wish you could hold it_

It was easier to get out the window from here, it didn't involve walking on the old roof or any jumping. She didn't like jumping to get to the branch from her bedroom window, not since she and Brooke had tried to do it drunk. It had been funny at first, but Brooke's hand had slipped and she was only hanging on by the sleeve of her jacket which had thankfully caught on a branch.

_I shut my eyes like it's frozen, it's gone when I open  
It slipped past the clouds right there where it lingered  
Like your band and a girl could slip through your fingers_

Fortunately, Peyton had been able to successfully maneuver herself to where she could pull Brooke up, and the two had sat breathless, staring at each other in the tree, neither composed enough from the shock and adrenaline to speak. Both thinking about forgetting the whole idea and going back to Peyton's room, but determined not to have scared the hell of themselves for no reason.

_My feet hit the ground like a beat for the lonely_

When they'd managed to get down they joked about how they were probably never gonna find the two 40s Brooke had dropped when she'd slipped. And how Brooke was gonna have to get a new jacket unless she was gonna make one ripped sleeve fashionable. And Brooke had laughed at Peyton, nudging her gently, and causing Peyton to fall in the bushes, Peyton's previous denials of not being as tipsy as Brooke physically overruled as they both chuckled.

_It's undeniable how brilliant you are_

Peyton tried to get herself out from the branches and the leaves without ripping her clothes or scratched, so it was a very slow process, which only spurred on Brooke who was still trying to apologize, but couldn't because she was having trouble through her amused laughter. And when Brooke had managed to get her words out she'd asked, "Since you're down there P Sawyer, have you found the 40s?" And Peyton laughed, finally resurfacing from the bushes to witness her friends' glowing dimples as Brooke's giggles lit up the empty street with life, her face illuminated by the streetlights.

_  
In an unreliable world you shine like a star_

Their "ecological excursion" had thankfully ended as they finally reached the sidewalk, Peyton made a mental note to Brooke that they were gonna have to get Rake Boy to do something about the big human imprint in the bushes before her father saw it. And Brooke had proceeded to explain how Lucas was one chore away from infringing on child labor laws with the tyrannical Karen when it came to chores…so he'd be good at it.

_It's unforgettable now that we've come this far_

And Peyton had needed to stop walking, her vision blurred by the tears as she doubled over, clutching her side. And when she'd been able to lift her head could only start giggling again as they resumed walking. Brooke's face was classic as she listed the "Christmas List" Karen had given Brooke of things she wanted done and how she'd actually had to do them. Peyton had never seen such an adorable, pained expression before as Brooke's face took on a full pout at the memory, as they continued to walk with their arms looped.

_It's unmistakable that you're undeniable_

That night laying in the dark, the two had talked about what happened in the tree. Peyton felt the fall when the buzz had warn off and Brooke had a huge scratch on her arm, but considering she almost fell an equivalent of an entire story, they were just incredibly grateful. Neither had brought it up since it happened, but before bed when the lights were off, they decided that they were never to use the tree or any 2nd story entrance or exit when they were drinking. "Can't have us hurting yourselves by jumping out the window and trying to maneuver down a tree, drain pipe, or fence," Brooke said, it was a safety issue and they didn't want to see what would happen if they weren't so lucky next time.

_  
If only they were there now to hold me  
As the questions keep droning_

Their eyes locked despite the dark, silently telling each other that they didn't want to experience that type of fear again. Peyton and Brooke, along with Nathan had a tendency to talk more intimately and more heartfelt at night. It was like the darkness was like their world all to themselves and they could whisper whatever it was that was on their mind to the other, knowing their feelings would be guarded. A feeling created over the years since Brooke had been sneaking into her room, along with Nathan, in the pitch blackness of the night since they were like ten.

_You're the only one who stuck it out last night  
The only other one who caught the other line_

_You're the only one when this world collides  
The one that I can't deny_

In the shield the night provided for them, everything they'd say in the day showed its cracks, leaking their truths in the presence of each other. And everything they would never say in the light of day, things that never left the confines of their guarded hearts until they were at their most vulnerable, spilled out. Their secrets were safe in their circle of three, of not just friends, but family. And it was a lifeline that they could grab onto when they were drowning. And Peyton was drowning, and burying herself in the comfort of the darkness. Like if the door stayed closed and darkness prevailed, that her room was how she'd left it, and what "Derek" had done was just some Halloween prank that would be gone when she went back in.

_And all the spaces that we fought  
And it all seems forgotten, left in the bottom  
In past piles of rubble, in puddles of rain water_

But it was the knowledge that despite whatever more comforting rationalizations she tried to come up with, the truth would be literally staring back at her when the door opened. And it was that which kept her huddled in the bathroom unwilling to negotiate about stepping into the reality she was using the bathroom to avoid. So Peyton thought of times when her room was more than just a crime scene and breeding ground for someone's obsession.

_That hurt last night when I left like that  
When I won't come back  
Speaking my peace to the past_

_I can't help but wonder. who is this wind at my back  
A whisper to walk on, come on from all that_

Downstairs, Brooke's hand left where it lay covering her mouth and swept through her hair as she breathed in deeply, her head finally raising up to see the teary gazes of the others matching her own.

And Brooke finally saw just how much she missed when she'd first come in. The glass wasn't the only thing that littered the floor. The phone's smashed pieces were scattered across the hardwood, the table the phone usually sat upon was barely hanging onto its leg. A couple of drawings and a couple candid pictures of Peyton caught her attention, some she'd seen and some she hadn't. With entranced eyes she moved towards the living room table, bending down and picking up the pile that lay stacked haphazardly upon it.

"What are these?" Brooke asked as she sifted through them as Lucas' eyes went to Haley who in turn looked worriedly at Karen at the photos that had floated to the lawn with Derek when he'd gone crashing through the bedroom window. Lucas hadn't managed to work up the courage to tell Brooke about the pictures yet, he really didn't know how to tell her just how embroiled this guy had become in his infatuation with Peyton, how long he'd been watching.

Her hands had frozen when two very distinctive pictures came to the top of the pile, pictures Brooke had taken, just as Haley said, "Pictures Derek had of Peyton." And Brooke's breath halted, her back to the others visibly stiffening, as her cloudy gaze drifted to the pictures in her hands…two of the pictures she'd posted of Peyton on that dating site years ago without her knowledge, just like Rachel had done for Brooke. So seeing the shots she'd gotten of Peyton in the shower and the picture of her butt from school was alarming. Brooke distinctly remembered Peyton telling her that she'd deleted that site. And with that little fact of truth, the only way the guy could of gotten a hold of those pictures was if he'd been watching her at the time because Brooke had the only solid copies.

Whirling around almost completely hysterical she yelled out for Nathan, freaking out as her hands shook uncontrollably. Dropping the pictures she ran to the bottom of the stairs, yelling his name again as she peered up waiting for Nathan's footsteps. But when he didn't respond, Haley rested a comforting hand on Brooke's arm as Haley called out for Nathan.

_You're the only one who stuck it out last night  
_

He was broke out of his thoughts by Brooke's shriek, his name coming out chillingly, frightened from Brooke's frantic voice. And hearing the following yells, Haley's included he called out to Peyton, "Brooke's here, Peyton." And he moved to the doorway of Peyton's room, standing so he was only halfway in the hallway, just in time to see Brooke racing up the stairs, only for her body to halt when she hit the landing of the hall, "Na…"

From where she was she could already see the picture frame by Peyton's door tilted sideways and the art formerly covering her door crumbled on the floor by Nathan's feet, highlighted by the slivers of light streaming past Nathan's looming form in the doorway.

_The only other one who caught the other line_

"Brooke," Nathan whispered to get her to look at him, their eyes connecting and boring into each other. Brooke made her way to him, pulling the two of them together in a fierce hug, his arms wrapping around her tightly, squeezing her close to him. She could feel his heart beating and it was nothing like the calm beating she was accustomed to from him.

_You're the only one when this world collides_

Brooke was the horror phobic one of their trio, and she tended to leave marks when she watched a horror film, so Peyton knew to sit away from Brooke. And Nathan would get the pleasure of getting scarred by Brooke's nails as they dug into his skin when she jumped and sat in scared, suspense. And when she'd tuck her head into Nathan, his heartbeat would comfort her with its calm, rhythmic thud.

But with her ear pressed up to his chest now, his heartbeat was quick and his eyes told her that the damage of this was bad. And as she was trying to muster enough strength to tell him that they could deal with anything, her words and heart stopped at what lay behind his right shoulder in the brightness of Peyton's room.

_The one that I can't deny_


	9. Chapter 9

I don't know if people like lyrics in the story, but I think it magnifies the words with them in. So the italics in this chapter are the lyrics to Keane's "Crystal Ball."

"Brooke, wait…" Lucas called out as he and Haley made their way into the hall after her. Nathan turned his gaze from them to Brooke who he held loosely in his arms. Her gaze lay behind him, her eyes flitting over what she could see in Peyton's room from her vantage point. She took a step past him, trailing her hand away from his as it came up to try and calm her.

_Who is the man I see  
Where I'm supposed to be?_

With nothing blocking her from Peyton's fully lit room, her jaw visibly quivered before falling agape in pure shock. And as she came to stand in the middle of the room, the shrine caused a visible shudder to wrack her body. Her eyes darted frenetically across the room, stopping for a few seconds on certain parts, before moving their attention to something else.

_I lost my heart, I buried it too deep  
Under the iron sea_

Nathan's body turned in place as Brooke took in Peyton's room, not even turning as Lucas spoke quietly from down the hall, "I didn't get a chance to tell her." And Nathan didn't think that it even mattered that Brooke hadn't known before hand about the room, hearing it doesn't compare to standing in the middle of it. And as much as Nathan wanted to close his eyes so he didn't have to stare at Brooke or witness her distress, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

_Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball  
Save us all, tell me life is beautiful_

Lucas and Haley tentatively walked into view as they paused and stood together in the doorway, watching as Nathan placed his hands on Brooke's hips as he stood behind her, stopping her body's incessant turning. Her eyes refused to stop their scouring of the room though, taking in all she could despite the added emotion at each new image.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_

Peyton could hear the movement up the stairs and she would swear she heard Brooke's voice. Nathan said Brooke was here when he had left his place by the door. And the comfort she got from it was soon replaced by the cruelty in the thought that Brooke never would have come had it not been for the night's ordeal, if Brooke hadn't of known than she wouldn't have come.

_Lines ever more unclear_

_Not sure I'm even here_

Peyton had never questioned whether or not Brooke would be there for her if something serious happened. But there was doubt in Peyton's mind that Brooke and her were still friends. They'd always be family, they'd spent too many years together to be anything else, but would Brooke be her friend because she actually wanted to or through some sort of obligation she felt?

_  
The more I look the more I think that I'm  
Starting to disappear  
_

Brooke's body trembled as she walked closer to the wall where Peyton had once hung her infamous heart drawing, and there was nothing but the stilled faces. Brooke's hand went up to touch the spot where it used to be, but as her hand shook just in front of it, she had to pull away, not being able to stand the thought of touching the wall the way that it was now. Her hand fell to her side, her tears begging to fall, but her resolve strong, as she was determined to keep her composure.

_Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball_

_Save us all, tell me life is beautiful_

If Brooke had seen some of these pictures of Peyton under different circumstances, she would have smiled and complimented the way Peyton's hair looked in that one, or how her smile looked there, the way her eyes shined in that one. But as they were, mixed in with the dark and the downright invasive pictures, she wanted to rip every single one up and burn the pieces until there was nothing left…Except the ashes would remain just like the memories. Just like the feelings would linger, carving a spot for themselves forever.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall_

_Oh, crystal ball, hear my song_

She turned to see Nathan's eyes watching her intently, his own eyes glossy. She saw his effort to divert his focus from the walls, the bed, the photos, the glass, the gaping hole in Peyton's wall, basically everything and she was starting to think that was the best idea.

_I'm fading out, everything I know is wrong_

She used to spend hours examining Peyton's drawings, she'd spend the nights gazing longingly at the walls trying to find the one clue needed to unlock the truth in it. Nathan used to occasionally "wall watch" with her, but he enjoyed the artistic side of it more than Brooke, who was "reading too much into it." And she hadn't taken Nathan's suggestion to heart about Peyton's wall, but she was now as she stopped her gaze from fixing upon the walls that no longer exposed the secrets of her best friend, but the markings of a fully perverse individual. She felt a couple photographs shy of a full-on hyperventilation attack, and panicking was not what she needed to do. She needed to see Peyton…the real life version, moving, breathing, P Sawyer.

_So put me where I belong _

Peyton heard the muffled movements stop, and sucked in a breath at the slow, deliberate steps moving towards the door, "Peyton, open up," Brooke gently called out and Peyton straightened her form at the hoarse voice she knew so well.

_I don't where I am  
And I don't really care_

"Brooke," she whispered aloud to herself, but Brooke heard it anyway, responding, "Yeah, Peyt, come on." Brooke stood waiting for the click of the lock, but the silence loomed.

_I look myself in eye  
There's no-one there_

_I fall upon the earth_

She bent down, resting in a squat by the door, closest to where she heard Peyton's light voice coming from and racked her brain for the magic words to say.

_I call upon the air  
But all I get is the same old vacant stare_

When she'd first gotten there she'd been too frenzied to think, merely reacting, but as glad as she was for knowing the details so she wasn't completely blindsided when she talked to Peyton, it didn't make it any easier to find the words.

_Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball  
Save us all, tell me life is beautiful_

"Peyton…" she said, only to have Peyton's voice finally respond in a soft question, "Why are you here?" Brooke was surprised at the inquisitive tone, no malice or emotion laced in her words other than wonder at Brooke's actual presence. "You know why I'm here Peyt, I'm always here for you P Sawyer," she whispered.

_Mirror, mirror on the wall  
_

"I didn't think you were gonna come," Peyton whispered, her voice cracking, as a single tear fell down her face at her own admission, "I didn't think you were coming back." She divulged like a frightened child almost inaudibly.

_Oh, crystal ball, hear my song_

A solitary tear spilled from Brooke's eye on the other side of the door as she tried to bite back a sob at Peyton's words. She had convinced Peyton that she hated her so much that she wouldn't be here for her when she needed it… Oh P Sawyer, she sighed mournfully, as her fingertips tapped the door silently, wanting to apologize for everything she said.

_I'm fading out, everything I know is wrong_

Nathan watched with soft, concerned eyes over Brooke's crouched form as she faced the door. Her head hung in grief, her sorrow palpable, before she raised her head and spoke in an emotionally, gentle murmur, "If there is one thing that will always be true Peyt, it's that I'm not leaving you or your life ever…cause you are my life, my best friend. Our lives will always be twined together."

_So put me where I belong_

"I love you Peyton," Brooke affirmed, speaking soothingly, "Open the door sweetheart, don't keep me locked out here, let me in." And the door lock quietly clanked at its release, Peyton reacting to Brooke's words. Brooke's hand immediately went to the handle, opening the door gently and peeking her head through before moving her body into the darkness, getting her first view of Peyton.


	10. Chapter 10

Brooke moved her hand to the light switch so she could see more than just the outline of Peyton's form, but Peyton's voice stopped her, "No." Brooke immediately stopped her hand's path as she pulled it back slowly, quizzical apprehension showing in her eyes. Peyton motioned to the door and weakly croaked, "Close it."

Brooke nodded her head silently, slipping the rest of her body through the door before closing it behind her softly and locking it, and then turning her eyes to fully focus on Peyton worriedly.

As Brooke's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she was struck at just how broken Peyton was. Peyton's voice definitely sounded vulnerable, but it hardly compared to the fragile sight of her best friend and the meek way her eyes raised to greet Brooke's own. Peyton's eyes were shadowed with a haunted look, chilling Brooke with their teary defeat as their gazes connected. She was literally beaten down and Brooke had to admit she was scared.

Peyton moved, breaking eye contact with Brooke, and as she did a small amount of light illuminated the bruises that now marred Peyton's skin. Peyton's neck showed the visible marks of violent fingerprints and fingernails from what Brooke could only assume came from the deathly tight stranglehold from "Derek."

A gasp escaped Brooke's mouth as she gaped, causing the tears in Peyton's eyes to slip out and roll down her face as she stared helplessly at those of an entranced Brooke. Brooke's body pulled her closer to Peyton, her hands coming up to lovingly wipe the tears from Peyton's face, her thumb stroking soothingly around Peyton's eye with the faintest of touches, a tear falling down her hand as it fell from Peyton's eye.

The punch "Derek" landed was obviously a good one as Peyton's eye already had a nasty bruise starting to form around it. Although, thankfully, it didn't look like the skin was going to pucker up and swell her eye shut, but that was no consolation for the pain induced trauma.

Her anger brewed, but her eyes remained soft as her hands cupped Peyton's face in her hands before engulfing Peyton in a soft hug. Both of Peyton's arms moved to clasp together around Brooke's neck as she tucked her head into Brooke's hair. Brooke's hand smoothed Peyton's ruffled hair as her other hand rubbed Peyton's back lightly.

Peyton's body relaxed wrapped up in Brooke's comforting arms, feeling safe with Brooke holding her, relishing in the feeling. She knew that with Brooke there everything would be okay, even if only for a few minutes. She'd take the reprieve of loneliness and fear as long as she could, losing herself in the hug, savoring the warmth Brooke provided.

Meanwhile, Nathan and Lucas were doing their bests to try and straighten up the room a little, knowing Brooke was more capable than anyone of handling Peyton. They figured they could at least do something to help, it would give them more constructive things to do than scripting various ways to inflict pain on the guy who'd caused this.

"This is seriously sick," Nathan said as he did his best to maneuver around the room and straighten things out without actually looking at anything in particularly detailed focus. And Lucas stopped his movements and looked at Nathan's appalled face, having the same covering his own face in definite agreement, "Yeah it's definitely twisted."

"And what the hell kind of weapon choice was that, so not cool." Nathan lamented. "What would you of preferred a knife?" Lucas asked heatedly and Nathan was taken aback at the harshness in Lucas' voice, "Of course not!" Nathan exclaimed in outrage at the insinuation, "I'm only wondering what the hell kind of warped plan he had been intending on carrying out here tonight with that choice of weapon!!"

And Haley who now stood in the doorway spoke up, "He didn't want to hurt her, he just wanted her." And at her words, both boys fixed their attention on Haley in question. "He obviously wanted her for himself," she started out, motioning to the walls for effect before continuing, "But he knew she was going to resist him and instead of something that would hurt her gruesomely like a knife, he chose a way to inflict pain without the lasting effects, but would subdue her enough for him to do what he wanted."

Her voice filled with emotion towards the end as her mind unwillingly went to the possibilities of what could have happened that night, her gaze forlorn as the boys minds' drifted as well, knowing she was most likely right.

_Does this darkness have a name?_

Shaking their heads they got back to cleaning up. Now that Haley was back with the dustpan and broom, Nathan abandoned the towel he'd been using to cluster as many of the glass shards as he could by the window, and switched to the broom for easier results. And from his spot in the room, Lucas announced, "The lamps dead," as he released it from his hand and into the garbage can, thanking God for that very lamp.

_This cruelty? This hatred? _

If Peyton hadn't of used it to stop "Derek", Lucas could have seriously gotten messed up and not only would he have been in a lot of trouble, Peyton would have been in even worse danger. "Derek" had certainly had the upper-hand when Peyton charged with the lamp, and thankfully the night had ended with no life threatening injuries on their side, but more emotional damage than they'd all like to admit.

_How did it find us? _

"I mean seriously, how long must he have been stalking her to have all of these photos…there are some that look like they're from years ago." Nathan fumed, not knowing if he even wanted to know the answer to his question. He recognized some from the ones Haley had found saved on his computer long ago, and that made him seethe.

_Did it steal into our lives? _

Seeing Nathan staring menacingly at Peyton's desk, Lucas caught sight of her webcam. Peyton had had her webcam up for years. Lucas had spent countless hours watching her on it when they weren't supposed to be seeing each other or if he was worried about her. Obviously there was someone out there whose intentions weren't as honorable or normal as Lucas', and had found Peyton's openness and access as an invitation to her and who she was.

_Or did we seek it out and embrace it? _

And if they were all honest with themselves, they might have seen it coming. Peyton basically broadcasted her life to anyone who wanted to know about it, to know more about her. But they'd never said or done anything to discourage her. Despite the horror stories they'd heard about internet stalkers just like everyone else, they all just figured it was harmless entertainment and it wouldn't hurt anybody. She was just one person in the millions of people connected to the internet…but sometimes "all you need is one."

_What happened to us? _

One person is all it takes to bring darkness to an unsuspecting victim. They should know it better than anybody, whether intentional or not, one person's decisions can change the lives of so many others and theirs just had.

_When did we lose our way…consumed by the shadows, swallowed whole by the darkness…_


	11. Chapter 11

Note: This is kind of short, I'm anxiously waiting for the show tonight, and can't bring myself to do the editing to make this chapter longer. Anyway, enjoy.

Peyton pulled back from Brooke, not meeting her stare as she sniffled. She wiped away her tears gingerly, wincing as her fingers grazed over the bruise. Brooke's hands comfortingly ran up and down Peyton's side, watching with compassionate eyes as Peyton regrouped herself before lifting her head. And seeing Peyton's eyes the way they were, so emotional and crushed, never failed at causing her heart to stop aghast before constricting in pain for her best friend…more than that, her Peyton.

Peyton could tell with Brooke's glossy, knowing eyes boring into her that Brooke was well aware of the events of that night. It would be hard not to know something with her room showing the sick truth in color and black and white.

And with a shaking head, Peyton admitted, "I'm so stupid." And Brooke winced at the crack in Peyton's words, "No, you're not sweetie…It's not your fault." With incredulous eyes Peyton told Brooke, "The only reason he even knows who I am is because of that stupid webcam."

And although Brooke suspected that was most likely the truth, she said, "We don't know that…" "Derek" could have noticed Peyton in several different places, the webcam just made her more accessible, something Peyton didn't fail to notice as she asked, "Don't we? I just let him into my life, I made it so easy for him." Peyton finished in a small whisper.

"Peyton, you couldn't have known." Brooke tried to assure her, but Peyton asked, "Shouldn't I have though, Lucas warned me. Shouldn't I have done something, at least questioned him?" And Brooke didn't know how to respond to that, she hadn't been around, she didn't or what Lucas had seen that had tipped him off to something not being right with the guy.

As Brooke started, "Peyton…" her words were cut off by an entranced Peyton, who seemed like she was a million miles away when she spoke, "He said he watched me, that he listened to me…that he knew I was talking to him. So he came here for me cause he loves me." Her voice was laced with emotion at her sardonic words and barely restrained tears.

"How could I have not seen the lust?" She croaked out. "Peyt, listen to me," and Peyton's eyes shifted to look straight into Brooke's, but her words continued in a quiet, admittance, "I felt him, his lust for me…when he had … had me pinned," an aggrieved look enveloping Peyton's face as she visibly squeezed her eyes shut as tight as she could to block out the memory.

Brooke quickly spoke comfortingly to her from her spot next to Peyton on the floor, "He's never going to get a chance to touch you." And as Peyton raised her head, she could see the complete seriousness in her friend's face, matching the tone her voice took as she'd said it. And Peyton chose to believe the words Brooke cooed into her ear as she was enveloped in a hug, Brooke kissing her on the forehead before resting her chin atop Peyton's head gently. And the trembling, wracking Peyton's body finally eased and her body stilled.

Brooke's mind raced at the words that ruminated through her thoughts. The guy that had perpetrated this heinous act in complete violation of Peyton had been watching and fantasizing about her through her webcam. She'd always wondered why Peyton had been so hesitant about being on the dating site and meeting some of the guys who liked her, it's not like it was going kill her. But looking at the dead look clouding her best friend's eyes, she wasn't so sure, it seemed like emotionally it was doing just that.

And as Brooke managed to pull her gaze away from the silent, lost in thought Peyton, she slowly opened the door and closed it lightly behind her as she reemerged into the unwelcome light of Peyton's room. At least the sex candles had been moved out of sight, no longer displayed all over the nightstands and desk. And the bed spread with its mountain of pictures was gone as well.

"'We belong together,' what the hell is that shit," she said in hushed disbelief to Nathan, venting while she could before going back into the room. His eyes had been glued to the door since he saw it crack open, hoping to catch a glimpse of Peyton, or better yet, her coming out, but he got neither as his attention focused on Brooke.

"The only guy in her life," she angrily huffed repeating "Derek's" words aloud to herself disgustedly as she slammed Peyton's dresser drawer closed, her hands empty as she looked for clothes for Peyton to change out of her cheerleading uniform into.

"Yeah, doesn't he know that's my spot," Nathan said earning a sad smile from Brooke as she walked past, muttering as she left the room, "With that sicko, Papa Peyton's gonna have to buy her an entirely new wardrobe after I'm through burning all the ones she has now."

Returning to the room moments later with a black pair of Nathan's basketball warm-up pants, the smallest white t-shirt she could find, and Nathan's green sweatshirt. Upon seeing the amused, questioning eyes on her when she returned from Nathan, Brooke said, "I figured your clothes would fit her better," and Nathan nodded.

"She did always look good in my clothes," Nathan commented earning a slight glare from Lucas, a small laugh and smile from Brooke, and a playful smack from Haley to his chest as he merely hugged her into his body. His boyish smile never left his face as he felt content in thinking of better times, knowing that as soon as he saw Peyton that one image would be seared devastatingly into his memory.


	12. Chapter 12

Brooke knocked lightly on the bathroom door to alert Peyton that she was coming back in so she didn't scare her, before slipping herself back into the darkness again. Peyton's hands were hastily rubbing up and down her legs, cheerleading outfits just don't keep you warm. And the cold tile probably doesn't help much, Brooke thought, as she forced a smile onto her face as she handed Peyton the clothes.

Peyton could smell the faint traces of Nathan's cologne on them and joked, "Did you make Nathan strip? I know you've always wanted to have Nathan, but with Haley in the house Brooke?" And Brooke's face actually broke into a real smile as she looked at Peyton, "Cute P Sawyer," Brooke joked sarcastically, a wicked grin covering her face as she continued, "Haley wouldn't let me watch her do it, so I had to do strip him myself, he was happy to oblige."

And Peyton smiled thankfully at Brooke, which Brooke was grateful for, she didn't want to have to tell Peyton that the reason she didn't bring in some of Peyton's clothes was because her drawers had been sifted through haphazardly. And Brooke didn't trust that it was Peyton that had messed up all of her clothes, instead thinking about the hours "Derek" had in Peyton's room alone, and not daring to touch anything, let alone give it to Peyton to wear. And those were not the thoughts she wanted to be sharing with an already distraught Peyton.

And as Brooke excused herself from the room to allow Peyton privacy, Brooke tried to figure out where she was going to stay with Peyton tonight, so she could get Peyton out of the bathroom. After that she didn't have a plan yet.

Nathan, however, was already well on his way initiating a plan of action. Alone in Peyton's room, he heard Brooke's footsteps, Peyton wasn't known for her heels clanking against the floor, that was a Brooke trademark. Nathan turned from where he was standing, waiting for Lucas to come back from the garage with a temporary cover for the window as Brooke spoke. "What are we gonna do?" And Nathan didn't know what she meant from the look on his face, so she elaborated, "I mean, tonight, what are we gonna do tonight?"

"I don't know, convincing Peyton to come out of the bathroom would be a good start," he sighed his gaze shifting relentlessly between Brooke and the closed door, "But after that I don't know, I guess we'll have to see what she wants to do." And as Brooke nodded she looked soulfully at Nathan, "Thank you…for calling me." And Nathan could only nod, "No matter what fight you two are in…"

"Were, I was just hurt and lashing out at Peyton." And Nathan smiled sweetly, "Okay, but no matter what, you two are always gonna have each other's backs…" nudging Brooke softly before continuing, "Even when you don't act like it, cause here you are." And Brooke nodded with tears clouding her eyes at Nathan's words as he continued, "You're family, just like we're family." And pausing Nathan added, "Plus no one in the world could stand years with you by their side other than Peyton."

And Brooke had laughed, gently shoving Nathan, and getting pulled into a fierce hug, "We couldn't do this without you, Peyton or me, it's like the Cocoa puffs and the bowl without the milk."

And Brooke smiled as she pulled out of his arms, commenting, "You know you've taken this cereal obsession of Peyton's too far…and hey, why am I the milk, are you saying I'm sour?" Brooke pouted playfully as Nathan replied, "Only when you're not being sweet," an innocent look on his face, and Brooke couldn't stop herself from laughing, Nathan joining her.

Peyton could hear the laughter, she was glad for it, it was a sound she was so familiar with, yet always loved hearing just the same. It was like the world was theirs again, that no matter how serious a situation they would always be there for each other and still be able to crack each other up in the midst of it all.

As the laughter drifted into the room like a blanket, she unzipped her skirt and let it fall, along with her cheer bloomers, before slipping into the pants Brooke brought her. She discarded her cheerleading clothes into the garbage can, not even contemplating wearing them again at this point. Lifting the top over her head, she winced at the pain of the movement as she let the top flutter softly upon the others in the trash, cringing when she looked down at her hips.

Fingernail punctures and bruises surrounded both sides of her waist. Running her finger lightly over it, she actually smiled sadly. She'd rather have bruises and marks of where her own fingernails had pierced the skin because it was nothing to the pain she'd be feeling if his hands had succeeded in getting through the barrier her hands had created on the bottom of her cheerleading top when he'd tried to force his hands under it.

Shaking her head, she pulled the white shirt over her head, as it swallowed her in its excess material as the bottom fell to her mid thighs and the sleeves met her elbows. She smiled at the familiar feeling, she'd used to wear Nathan's shirts around the house as a complete outfit when the two had gotten settled into their relationship romantically.

Nathan used to say that when he'd look at the shirts she'd wear of his, he'd see her looking incredibly sexy in it. And she'd blush as she'd try and hide her face, his hand coming to raise her chin every time to confirm his words with a sweet kiss to her lips. And Nathan was still as much a part of her life as he was than, not romantically since he was married, but their friendship remained as strong.

She couldn't help but thinking of the good ole days, when they had no worries but coming up with a comeback to the last joke or teasing comment. Those days seemed so long ago, so far from where she was in her life. Now, she was barricaded in the bathroom because she was literally scared to be in her room, the place that until earlier today had been her sanctuary from all the bad, now it was just a painful reminder of how messed up things had gotten, how much things had changed.

Slipping her arms through the sleeves of the sweatshirt, she wondered what was gonna happen now? Would she ever be able to spend time in her house without the fear of someone being able to break one window and instantly be in her house? Even worse that it would be the one person that was succeeding in destroying her.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry about the short chapters and lack of updates. I've been skipping around with the scenes I'm writing, setting up what comes next, so this and the next ones should be longer and hopefully better transitioned than the last two. And this has a long flashback, I was tempted to cut it completely and make it a short, but it set up a later scene so I kept it. The lyrics are from Tim McGraw's "My Old Friend" and then "Crawl" by This Way.

In the other room, Lucas had just ran right into the wall, missing the angle to get what he'd found to cover the hole with through the door. And his yelp and the sound of Haley's laughter from the hallway was followed quickly by a half amused, half confused exclamation by Nathan, "Dude, what the hell!?!" as what Lucas had hauled up there was in full view.

And Lucas had dropped the huge wooden slate, Halloween pumpkin decoration, explaining, "This is the only thing I could find that was big enough and sturdy enough to cover the hole…" and as he trailed off with a shrug, Haley showed herself in the doorway, obviously still trying to stop her laughter as she bit her lip. Brooke didn't even try and attempt to stop her mirth at the freakishly large decoration on the floor.

_My old friend, I recall_

As Lucas rested his elbow upon it tiredly he continued, "I mean I could always get the big giant Santa half-wall I found." And Nathan had shaken his head to show it was not necessary, the pumpkin wouldn't be up long, so it really didn't matter, it would look like a Halloween decoration yet to be taken down. Plus, that Santa was heavy as hell.

_The times we had hanging on my wall_

And maybe the pumpkin would bring back good memories for Peyton as it did for Nathan. And as Nathan's eyes moved to Brooke, she seemed to be lost in the same thoughts of their old Halloween tradition.

_I wouldn't trade them for gold_

_Cause they laugh and they cry me_

_Somehow sanctify me_

Nathan and Brooke would come over to Peyton's and they would each get one room to decorate all themselves, and then they all did the rest of the house. And they'd put life size decorations and weird, gross things in certain places, replace the light bulbs with black lights, basically create their own haunted house.

_Their woven in the stories I have told_

_And tell again_

It started out only being one room the first year they'd done it when they were eight. Nathan had gotten sick and his mom wouldn't let him go trick-or-treating. Nathan had been so upset about it, Peyton refused to go out if Nathan couldn't, and Larry had offered up the garage at the Sawyer's for a little inside party.

_My old friend, I apologize_

_For the years that have passed_

And Peyton had asked Brooke to join them who readily accepted. Brooke had been so proud about the two of them being the only girls in their class spending Halloween with a boy. And it had probably been one of the best Halloweens that any of them had ever had. They helped Larry set up the garage into a bona fide creep factory.

_Since the last time you and I_

_Dusted off those memories_

And so that night while all the other kids were tiring themselves out trick-or-treating, they were doing it within the confines of the entire house. Every single door in the house had candy waiting in it for the three with a sound effect and the occasional severed plastic head or hand. And they raced from the front door, to the closet, the bathroom, the bedrooms, combusting with excitement.

_But the running and the races_

_The people and the places_

They even found the scariest person hidden in the garage…Dan. And when he popped out, it was the most classic scene. It made them laugh whenever any of them thought about it, except for maybe Dan. He had come lunging out in front of them in front of a flashing light from behind the affixed pumpkin wall. One second there was nothing and the next he was there with fake, blood dripping fangs in his Dracula costume. Brooke had screamed bloody murder as she jumped, Nathan startled and stumbled backwards onto his ass, and Peyton's leg came up and kicked Dan where it hurt.

_My old friend, this song's for you_

_Cause a few a few simple verses_

_Was the least that I could do_

Dan had howled in pain, sending the three of them scrambling out of the room, pushing and pulling each other along with their trick-or-treat bags gripped in their hands until they reached the living room. And when they stopped running and looked at each other's terrified expressions, they laughed realizing they'd been tricked. Peyton had felt so bad, looking up with teary, doe eyes, as Deb assured her that it was okay. A still groaning Dan beside Deb nodding in agreement, but his face definitely showing he wasn't a happy man. And Peyton had a sheepish expression on her face in apology as Deb tried to stifle her own laughter at her husband's scrunched up face.

_To tell the world that you were here_

They'd spent the night sprawled out on the floor in the garage with their candy surrounding their bodies, and trading what they didn't want to each other for what they did want. They laughed and tried to steal candy from each other without the other noticing; Brooke squealing every time she successfully had done it, giving herself away, an empty nerd box flying her way in response.

_Cause the love and the laughter_

Nathan had ended up with just about all the Snickers, while Peyton cornered the Butterfingers. Brooke had compiled all the Milky Way's, and they were all relatively equal in their number of Three Musketeers and Nerds. And all the candy that none of them wanted, basically anything gummy, nutritious, or just plain weird looking they'd given to Dan...in apology.

_Will live long after_

The year following, they hadn't wanted to go trick-or-treating like all the other kids, they wanted their Halloween to be as cool as it was the year before, and Larry was okay with it. So, it had become a tradition, making wicked haunted houses every Halloween. And each year they'd expand, using the backyard in later years when trick-or-treating was something they'd become too old for, replacing it with full-out parties encompassing the whole house in their scaring efforts. And they'd always keep the big pumpkin in the spot it would get seen the most…plus Nathan liked to laugh in pride as he recalled how Peyton had kicked his father.

_All of the sadness and the tears_

"Happy Halloween," Nathan said as he and Lucas moved the decoration to rest against the wall by the window. Lucas informed Nathan about having boarded up the downstairs window with the plywood Larry had leftover after building Peyton's shelves as Nathan nodded.

_We'll meet again, my old friend_

Brooke talked quietly to Haley, letting her know it would be best for them all to start clearing out, it was almost four in the morning. And Haley nodded, trusting Brooke.

Haley hugged Brooke and went downstairs to tell Karen and Derek, who she and Karen both found to be a really sweet, calm person despite his outburst at Brooke. And surprisingly, who had not been offended when Karen had demanded in a very mother hen type approach, that Derek show her his license so they all didn't repeat their mistake with the last one. And he, like Karen, was refusing to go anywhere until someone had a plan for the night to keep Peyton safe. And Nathan and Brooke seemed to have wordlessly formed one together with Peyton, so she went to inform them of the new development.

Lucas and Nathan realized that they were gonna need something to cover their hands with when putting up the temporary window replacement or they were both going to tear up their hands on the remaining, jagged glass shards. And knowing Peyton had gloves, he moved past Brooke in the room, over to Peyton's desk. And it was after leaning down to check the last drawer that he noticed something, "Hey, is this thing on?" he said questioningly looking in the direction of the computer.

"Is what on?" Brooke asked as she walked over. "The computer it's on." Nathan said as he stared at it, the screen black, but the machine humming, and when he moved the mouse Peyton's web browser popped onto the screen. "What?" Lucas had almost run over. Brooke stood behind Nathan as Lucas came beside them.

And suddenly Brooke exclaimed as she moved her gaze a bit higher, "Oh that sick ASSHOLE!" she yelled furious, with a quick look to the bathroom door, before continuing in a lower, menacing tone, "The webcam is on." And Lucas shook his head, "Nah, Peyton turned it off when he came onto her through im's." "Well, it's on now," Brooke said as she reached to grab it, but Nathan's hand caught hers and she withdrew it when she saw his darkened, enraged eyes and clenched jaw.

Putting his face in full view of the cam he spoke in a chilling growl, "I know you're listening and I know you're watching. And believe me when I say that you're as good as dead. You fucked with Peyton, now you're gonna have to deal with me. And I'm gonna make sure you regret it." And with that he reached up and yanked the camera's plug connected to Peyton's computer out, before proceeding to throw it as far as he could. The electrical cord pulled it back though with a loud snap as it crashed to the floor.

_And now I know the time has come  
It's all right here yeah  
It's all so clear to me _

And the ping of the arrival of an instant message sounded, as a message popped up, "I'm alwayys watching Peyyton." And it was followed immediately by consecutive messages filling up the screen, "How cute she is in your clothes Ball Boy. Soon theyy'll be my clothes she's wearing…or not wearing." "She's safe…or IS SHE?" "Peyyton wants me to tell you that 'People alwayys leave'"

_Eyes that open slowly_

_It's so hard to see_

Nathan and Brooke worriedly raced into the bathroom. Nathan opened the door quickly and threw himself into the room, reaching down and pulling Peyton's sitting form up and gathering her in his arms. Scanning the room with his eyes, he saw no one but Peyton and rationalized that there was no way that anyone could even see into the bathroom with the closed curtains covering the one windows' view.

_I've never seen an angel  
But I'm trying to believe_

His eyes settled on the blonde head tucked into his neck and soaking the collar of Nathan's shirt. Kissing her atop the head in reassurance, he turned with Peyton still in his arms and locked scared eyes with Brooke, both relieved, but the threats still lingering in their thoughts as their hearts pounded.

And Brooke could only taste the revulsion as she realized firsthand just how sickeningly frightening this "Derek" was. Peyton's aching whispers rang through her mind as she fought to keep her hands from ripping her ears off in an attempt to stop the anguished words' impact from reaching her. But they clawed at her heart and her blood was streaming down her face in pools of tears.

_I can't wait at all_

"Peyyton will be with the guyy for her." "Peyyton will learn we belong together, just watch and see." And WatchmeWatchU logged off, but left those still in the room with a chill.

_  
I can't wait anymore_

And the reality that Peyton truly wasn't safe yet, hit them all with its cruel effects. This wasn't something that was just going to go away, not with "Derek" still out there and obviously not giving up. And Lucas' lip trembled, before he rushed from the room, a concerned Karen chasing after him.

_  
I can't wait anymore_


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry it's been so long. I don't know if there's gonna be a pairing other than friendship on this yet, I've been thinking about it since I started, but I can't seem to find one that really flows with the story except Nathan, and I'm not going there.

Peyton breathed in the scent of the familiar cologne and clung to Nathan's body as he bear hugged her. Brooke's hand was clamped over her mouth to muffle a sob, even as her other hand continued to rub Peyton's back in time with Nathan's own gentle rubbing.

"Good to see you Sawyer…well, not like this per say, but just to see you." Nathan stuttered nervously, his trepidation apparent and Peyton's body shook against his, whether from laughter or tears, or both, he couldn't tell from where her head was tucked into his chest. "You too Nathan, although I only see your shirt, it's a nice color."

And Nathan savored the light break in tension before he coaxed her to look him in the eye, his breathing hitching as he took in her battered form, despite the fact that her face was the only thing his eyes could focus on. That bastard had really hit her, and hard, and Nathan wanted to show "Derek" just how it felt to fight someone as angry as he was, someone more his own size. No one had ever inflicted such physical pain on someone he loved before.

And the fact that it was Peyton, his buddy, made it hurt even more because Peyton wasn't out to hurt anyone. And somehow she always seemed to have the worst luck, and it always seemed to show itself in tense moments before fading away like a scar that will one day be completely gone. But this time, it lingered. And they could only stand shocked in the sting of the awakening slap to their faces and await the next attempt.

The truth was that no matter what anyone tried to tell Peyton, that she would never be alone because one of them would always be with her, she would inevitably have to be by herself at some point, and that fear would get worse everyday as they waited to be driven insane with worry.

The realization was enough to make Haley want to smash Peyton's computer and throw up all at the same time. Instead, she settled for following after Lucas and Karen, shooting a look of disdain at Peyton's room as she stepped into the hallway. It was just too much to stay in the room as it was, knowing that the one behind it was still free…and watching.

Brooke saw the grip Peyton had on Nathan's shirt and laid a hand to Nathan's shoulder and shot a broken, half-reassuring smile to Peyton as Peyton watched Brooke in the reflection of the sliding glass door of her shower, finally moving her face so her eyes could peek out over the material of Nathan's shirt.

Brooke left the two alone in the room, closing the door behind her quietly. She, unlike Haley, was not able to control her anger at seeing the messages on the screen she'd missed, and she quickly flipped off the screen. And as she walked around Peyton's computer desk to the plug she stopped, her gaze locked on the wall. And her hands went to the wallpaper and her hands started tearing, but as some of the paper fell to the floor she stopped as she saw what was beneath it. The familiar wall of Peyton's had been destroyed and was replaced by words scribbled like a madman in permanent marker and covering every inch, horrifically making the pictures almost seem better.

She pulled her hands away like they'd been burned and caught her breathe, trying to remember what she'd been doing before she'd seen what she hadn't, but that's how the whole night seemed to be. But as the plug caught her sight she remembered, and she reached down and pulled it out forcefully from the socket. And seeing the webcam's plug as well, she did the same, throwing the cord to lay glaringly on the floor…but somehow, it didn't seem like enough.

Brooke flung herself to the floor beside Peyton's bed, her hand immediately grasping for something underneath it. And with the little light coming in through the window she was able to vaguely make out certain things under Peyton's bed, but she could not find the item she had been looking for.

"The bat's outside." Peyton said as Brooke looked up questioningly shocked at Peyton's presence in the doorway, Peyton finally stepping back into the room with Nathan's hands on her waist behind her.

Peyton moved her gaze from Brooke, smiling slightly at the pumpkin as she walked to stand next to it. Feeling the concerned stares of Brooke and Nathan fixed upon her back, she continued, "It's in the backyard."

"You know I tried grabbing for it, ya know?" Nathan had brought it over one night and made her promise to keep it so she always had something to protect herself with and she'd shoved it under the bed agreeing as she and Brooke cooed Nathan's protectiveness, making him blush and playfully swat their playful hands away from him, but being completely serious in his sentiments..

Nathan had always told her that when he was there, he was the man of the house, even though he'd only been 13 at the time. But he also knew that she needed to know how to handle herself. With the way Peyton talked back as good as she got when she wanted to, plus, with the argument prone Brooke, and the attention from guys they were already starting to get, Nathan wanted to make sure they knew how to handle themselves in a fight situation, just in case.

If he didn't teach them, how were they going to learn, their fathers' weren't around and they had no brothers other than Nathan. To say that his lessons didn't go very well when they started would not do the girls' horrid fighting skills justice. But he'd managed to teach the girls how to defend themselves, and if need be to initiate a fight.

And that's why he'd decided to teach them how to use a bat, so he talked the girls into a "field trip" to the batting cages.

Nathan had talked with Vegas and got him to agree to go, Brooke had a major crush on him and so she talked Peyton into it despite the fact that neither girl particularly wanted to go on a date to the batting cages when they could go to the mall or something. But Nathan had assured them that they were gonna have a great time. And it actually ended up being extremely fun and entertaining for everyone, but Vegas, even Marcus had hung out a while watching in amusement.

While they found it amusing at how many times Peyton missed the ball…more times than they cared to count…Vegas had just been exasperated. And after a bit of time and getting the timing down for the speeding balls, Peyton had gotten the hang of it and was getting some good hits when she'd gotten tired and gotten out of the cage, handing the bat to Brooke.

Brooke had managed to do even worse than Peyton had, a "disgrace" is what Vegas mumbled from beside Peyton and Nathan as Brooke missed another ball for a total of at least 25. And as she got frustrated, Vegas was getting ready to straight up leave, instead, opting to get himself a drink with a mumbled growl.

"Look at this, I'm getting callouses on my hands already and I haven't even hit the damn thing yet!" Brooke exclaimed as she backed out of the batters box and huffed with a pout in Nathan and Peyton's direction, only making them look at her with fake concern, their amusement easily showing as Peyton buried in face in Nathan's chest as Brooke missed number 26.

Nathan advised her, calling out, "Brooke, when you think you should swing, swing a second after that." And Brooke had stopped mid-swing asking, "What?" in a confused tone, only to be shocked as the bat finally made contact with the ball.

"Oh my God! I hit it! I really hit it!" Brooke jumped excitedly with a hand pump and a twirl, only to have to duck out of the way as the next ball came flying her way. "Hey!" She yelled pointing the bat at the pitching machine accusingly, sending the already laughing Nathan and Peyton into hysterics.

And as Brooke started hitting a few balls here and there, Vegas came back. He'd not been expecting the majority of the date to have been Peyton and Brooke making fools out of themselves in the batting cages, but rather him and Nathan taking turns hitting as the girls watched. Apparently, he didn't think that Nathan would usher the girls into the cages with full intention of letting them hit the entire time.

And as they were still mildly entertained to hear Vegas getting so upset over nothing, it was also starting to piss them off with each remark that he made. While they were having fun and joking, Vegas was being mean and serious. And one more crack and Brooke wouldn't be hitting a baseball, but Vegas himself. And with her improved swing she might get him.

"And to think you're gonna have to stop her." Peyton said to Nathan as Brooke stood hands on her hips arguing with Vegas inside the cage. And while Peyton was amused, Nathan wasn't, "What, why don't you have to?" And she laughed as Brooke stepped into Vegas' "space," "Because I didn't bring Vegas and his 'space.'" And Nathan had groaned amusedly as he kissed Peyton and rushed over to the bickering children.

He got there just in time to grab Brooke by her hips before she managed to slap Vegas right upside the head. And as much as he was tempted to let her do it, he pulled her away and over to Peyton, who looped their arms together, before walking them both to the car. With a quick look to Nathan, Peyton jingled her keys with her free hand telling him that they were starting to walk home without him and he should catch up when he was done dealing with Vegas. Nathan had nodded, smiling as Peyton guided a fuming Brooke away…how Peyton had learned to use the arm loop as a way to keep Brooke back from fighting without actually having to physically restrain her, he'd never know, but it sure as hell kept the two of them out of a lot fights cause once Brooke was in it, Peyton was in it, and vice versa.

Hell, Peyton and Brooke had stepped into a fight Nathan had been having with a group of the guys from the team during his hazing freshmen year, and had taken on two guys, leaving Nathan with only two to deal with. And while he'd been so freaking angry at them for doing it, he'd been thankful at the same time. But once they'd managed to get away unharmed, they were to never get involved. The two had agreed half-heartedly, knowing they would do it again if they needed to, he'd done it for them…many times.

So he was as proud the first time they'd brawled in the hallway with Teresa and Tim in junior high as he was at the Midnight Madness fight. Of course, he didn't want them to use fighting as a weapon, but he also didn't want them completely taken off guard if they did happen to get in a fight. It was like the fight with Nikki, he'd gotten a play-by-play from some of the guys on the team about how it happened, and Peyton had ended victoriously in the physical fight, having inflicted more pain on Nikki than she had received…because she knew what to do.

And although Peyton wouldn't give the same detail description of the fight, she had shown up the next morning with a box of snicker doodles, his favorites, and a meek smile knowing he would want to know about what happened from her. He'd waved her in with a grin at her unscarred body from the fight. He'd heard it was quite violent, 'not the typical girl fight' as one of the guys had described it, but she looked like she hadn't gotten into a fight at all.

The place was still pretty trashed, but he and Haley had been too tired to deal with it by the time they'd awoken and removed all the passed out people from the apartment, sending them on their way. "So Sawyer, I heard you went Tyson on Nikki last night." He joked trying to sound serious but the amusement and pride in his eyes gave him away and she responded with mirthful eyes, "I'd say it was more along the lines of the Rock, 'laying the smackdown' myself, but that works."

His face broke out in a wide smile and he started to shake his head in laughter, "Yeah, I heard you finally tried the flying spear right over the table…nice." And she laughed, "It seemed like a tackling moment," she commented, only for him to add, "Like the 'wicked' right hook moment preceding it, I suppose?" And looking at his beaming eyes, she nodded, "Yes, like that." And she leaned in as she said, "Who knew she'd fight like a girl with a mouth on her like that," she said repeating what he'd told Brooke the first time he'd seen her attempt at fighting, causing them both to dissolve into laughter.

When they'd composed themselves, Peyton had pushed Nathan back into bed with his wife, no convincing needed, as she went around and cleaned the apartment. She wasn't gonna allow Nathan and Haley to deal with the wreckage of the fight. And by the time that Nathan and Haley had dragged themselves out of bed around two, the apartment was spotless and the table that had been broken had been replaced with a new table, set up exactly where the old had been. They had been shocked, to say the least, Haley turned to Nathan in question, only receiving a one word answer, "Peyton."

And seeing a card with her writing on it propped up on the counter, he picked it up, a smile creeping onto his face as he read the first line in his head, "You, lucky friend of mine, owe me a bowl of Lucky Charms to go with my many charms, see ya Monday morning Nate."

"What does it say?" Nathan propped his elbows up on the counter as he read aloud to Haley on the other side of the counter, "It was a bitchin party, Hales! Sorry about the wrestling catfight last night, hope I replaced everything, if not let me know…this means it's your chance to lie and add a few things you marrieds want." And Nathan tilted his head in playful thought.

"Oh she doesn't need to do that, replacing the stuff was more than enough," Haley said, only making Nathan laugh as he continued reading, "Don't protest Haley, Nathan talk her into something." And Haley laughed, as well as Nathan as he finished, "Next party I'll teach you how to play quarters Hales, Bevin's getting tired of losing to Brooke and I. Talk to you later."

And Nathan shook his head seriously before telling Haley, "Do not let Peyton and Brooke make you drink anything strong when you play with them." And Haley had looked with question at him, "Why?" "Because every time they use something strong, girls, and scarily guys, bawl themselves into hysteria because of how fast they're spinning from just how drunk they are, it's not pretty."

And Haley rolled her eyes and laughed as Nathan added, "Ask Skillz or Bevin." And just as Haley started to nod through her giggles, Nathan continued, "Better yet, ask Lucas." And Nathan watched as Haley fell off the chair trying to breathe through the side cramp, but not being able to stop laughing at the image of Lucas sobbing drunkenly after losing a drinking game to Brooke and Peyton.

And Nathan knew that they would eventually meet someone who could hold their alcohol better, just like they would run into people whose fighting skills were superior to theirs. That's why he had made sure that Peyton and Brooke both had a bat in their rooms just in case.

"I left the bat leaning against the house in the back, I'd been teaching Psycho how to play lemon ball like we used to when we were kids." Peyton explained staring out the window, as understanding crossed Nathan and Brooke's faces as to what she had been talking about.

The three of them, along with the other neighborhood kids, had used to play baseball with the lemons that had fallen from the trees in their neighbor's yard. The tennis balls they used to use when they were younger would go too far on even semi-hard swings, so they had somehow come to realize that lemons worked great…and they looked really cool when they split open on home run swings.

Peyton, at Rachel and Brooke's party, had taken a few shots after her confrontation with Brooke and had left with "Derek" a little bit later. And as the two walked home, she had seen the lemon trees in a few of her neighbor's yard and her drunken self couldn't help but want to play.

So she had run onto her next door neighbor's lawn and grabbed a few of the lemons laying beneath the tree on the grass, and stumbled off the lawn onto the cement. She'd dumped the lemons into "Derek's" hands as she opened the front door and raced up the stairs. And moments later, she came bounding back down, slipping on the last step but catching herself as she rounded the corner.

With "Derek" in tow, the two went into the backyard and proceeded to play lemon ball, Peyton teaching "Derek" the rules as they went along. It must have been three o'clock in the morning when the two had finally collapsed in a heap of laughing smiles on the grass as the small backyard light illuminated the area just enough to see.

And as the two had dragged themselves into the house, Peyton had forgotten the bat…which turned out to be a greater mistake than she had anticipated.

And as Peyton's gaze stayed fixed on the now quiet street, Brooke and Nathan's eyes locked with worry for their friend. Her unflinching resolve to stand looking through the window seemed undeterred by the presence of others in the room.

And as a chill ran up Peyton's spine, her body shook momentarily before the wind's cold air subsided. Nathan automatically started into Peyton's closet to get her another jacket, only to stop. Hidden in the mess of Peyton's closet, he hadn't noticed Peyton's sketches before, but he almost wished he hadn't caught sight of the remains of Peyton's deepest feelings.

He turned to Brooke from Peyton's closet with regretful eyes as he tried to salvage Peyton's art from where it laid crumbled, crinkled, and some pieces even torn to pieces. And as Brooke stepped up to where he was kneeling on the floor, she put a hand on his shoulder and saw the drawing he was attempting to save, it was the picture of the infamous heart. And next to it were the pieces of Jake's face. But the emotion that Brooke saw in Nathan's eyes was directed at the only untouched piece of art Peyton had left and Brooke's hand flew to her mouth as she gasped …"sometimes they come back.".


End file.
